Try again
by danseuse
Summary: Suite de "Happy New year Lisa". House et Cuddy sont enfin en couple.. Mais leurs caractères vont-ils s'accorder ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas..._**

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Il effleura ses lèvres de la pointe de sa langue, elles s'ouvrirent légèrement. Il ne lui donna pas satisfaction et abandonna la bouche réclamant un baiser.  
La pointe de sa langue se posa dans son cou... Il huma son odeur fruitée...  
Bon dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Il avait envie de la sentir encore et encore, de la goûter encore et encore !

Il descendit plus bas...  
Un baiser... Une caresse.  
Une sensation... Un soupir...  
Et toujours cette odeur... C'était elle, tellement elle !  
Ses mains habiles se débarrassèrent de la dentelle qui empêchait ses deux merveilles de s'exprimer librement.  
Un baiser. Une caresse...  
Les tétons se durcirent.  
Il engloba l'un deux, le maintenant au chaud sur sa langue tandis que sa main pétrissait l'autre.  
Eux aussi, il les aimait. Eux non plus, il ne s'en lassait pas !

La pointe de la langue abandonna le téton ruisselant de salive pour continuer son périple.  
Le ventre....Le nombril...  
Ses mains caressèrent la taille si menue, remontant vers les seins.  
Et il descendit encore....  
Un baiser... Une caresse....  
Un soupir... Un gémissement....

La pointe de la langue parvint à la seconde frontière de dentelle. Le corps eut un soubresaut et il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines pour l'immobiliser. Il embrassa son sexe, sentant son humidité à travers le tissu léger. Il le prit entre ses dents et s'aidant de ses doigts, le glissa jusque ses pieds.  
La pointe de la langue revint ensuite se poser sur la cheville et remonta lentement, accompagnée toujours des mains caressantes.  
Un baiser... Une caresse...  
Un soupir... Un gémissement...

Les jambes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour laisser passer cette bouche si travailleuse et ces mains si ouvrières.  
Elles remontèrent jusqu'aux seins, les empoignant brusquement tandis que la pointe de la langue s'immisçait entre deux lèvres humides et suintantes.  
Un soupir... Un gémissement...  
Un soubresaut... Une supplication...  
Un prénom chuchoté...  
Un prénom crié...  
Une respiration haletante... Un tremblement...  
Un prénom hurlé....

Une pointe de langue qui remonte doucement pour s'emparer de sa consœur, lui transmettant de son fluide.  
Un soupir... Une supplication nouvelle...  
Une prière... Une frustration...  
Un vœu exaucé.

Deux corps qui se meuvent ensemble, en un parfait accord.  
Un membre dur profondément enfoui, des mains baladeuses, une pointe de langue toujours active.  
Un rythme soutenu. Un va-et-vient constant.  
Un gémissement... Un râle...  
Un prénom masculin chuchoté...  
Un prénom féminin murmuré...  
Des mots d'amour prononcés...

Une accélération...  
Deux corps qui transpirent...  
Une supplication... Une prière...  
La vitesse, la profondeur, l'émerveillement, la chaleur, le feu... le choc !  
Un cri.... Un hurlement...  
Une tension... Une délivrance...  
Des mots doux partagés....

Deux corps qui s'apaisent...  
Un corps masculin qui se blottit contre un corps féminin...

- Greg ?

La doyenne remua ses bras et son corps, faisant légèrement tressauter le diagnosticien.  
- Greg ?

Un léger ronflement lui répondit. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en soufflant. _Cet enfoiré s'était endormi !_  
- Greg !

Il soupira de bien-être et recala son corps, la tête sur les seins qu'il chérissait tant !  
Le poids de son corps se faisait lourd et Cuddy marmonna entre ses lèvres :  
- C'est pas possible de voir ça ! GREG !

Le prénom hurlé fit sursauter le médecin qui observa la doyenne d'un air complètement hébété. Il demanda d'une voix légèrement pâteuse et engourdie :  
- Ben pourquoi tu cries ?  
- Greg, tu t'es endormi et je suis toujours attachée !

Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas se remettre à crier. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Rachel. Ils avaient fait assez de bruits déjà auparavant !  
Une lueur d'intelligence brilla enfin dans le regard bleu lorsqu'il se souvint de la position de la doyenne.  
- Je me rappelle plus où j'ai mis les clefs !  
- QUOI ?  
- Non, j'rigole !

Il détacha les menottes de la tête du lit et regarda la jeune femme se masser les poignets. Il prit une moue enfantine et dit d'une petite voix :  
- Lisa, je suis désolé.  
- Mouais.

Elle le laissa se recoucher et se cala contre lui. Elle éteignit la lumière et laissa l'obscurité les envahir.  
- Greg ? Tu dors ?  
- Mmh...  
- Ma vengeance va être terrible, tu le sais ?  
- Je le sais.  
- Bonne nuit House.  
- Bonne nuit Cuddy.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, House ressentit de suite l'absence de la doyenne. Il regarda ses mains : libres !  
Il craignait se réveiller menotté mais non, la vengeance n'était pas pour tout de suite à priori.  
Il flemmarda encore un peu... Après tout, c'était son jour de congé.  
Mais paresser seul dans un lit devenait vite ennuyeux ! Il se leva donc et enfila chemise et caleçon, pour ne pas choquer la nounou. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine.

Cuddy, en tailleur, s'apprêtait à partir. House jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel, assise sur la chaise haute.  
- Où est la nounou ?  
- Je l'ai décommandée.

La bouche restée grande ouverte de House était comique mais Cuddy n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Elle était pressée.  
- Greg, ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'on est ensemble et...

Le mot "vengeance" clignota en rouge dans les yeux de la doyenne et House attendit avec angoisse la suite.  
- Et... Je veux que tu fasses plus ample connaissance avec Rachel. Vous avez la journée ! Au revoir mes chéris !

**Tbc....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Cuddy sortit rapidement sans laisser à House le temps de réagir. Elle s'adossa contre la porte en soupirant.  
Elle avait eu cette idée il y a longtemps déjà, au moment même où le médecin lui avait avoué qu'il était là pour elles deux..  
Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le moment idéal. Lorsque House était chez elle, il ne s'occupait jamais de son bébé, se contentant de l'observer.  
Cette histoire de vengeance ne pouvait mieux tomber !

Elle fit doucement le tour de la maison et observa discrètement par la fenêtre de la cuisine : le diagnosticien n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait Rachel d'un air complètement désemparé.  
Cuddy recula de son observatoire, une boule dans la gorge. Elle laissait son enfant une journée entière avec une personne qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle se sentit totalement idiote.  
Elle sortit son portable, s'apprêtant à rappeler la nounou, lorsqu'un bruit sourd la fit de nouveau regarder par la fenêtre.  
Le biberon de Rachel était au sol et après un bref moment d'hésitation, House le ramassa, rinça la tétine et le redonna à l'enfant.

Cuddy sourit puis s'éloigna en rangeant son téléphone. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra, ne remarquant pas la camionnette blanche garée un peu plus loin....

House savait que Cuddy l'observait par la fenêtre, il avait perçu son ombre projetée sur le sol.  
Il se façonna donc un visage pour l'amadouer et la faire céder. Rachel le coupa dans son élan en lâchant le biberon qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.  
_Ne pas réagir.... Ne surtout pas réagir..._  
Il croisa le regard interrogatif du bébé puis y décela de l'incompréhension.  
Il répondit donc à sa demande et s'en mordit les doigts quand il entendit la voiture démarrer.  
Il jura en se retournant vers le bébé qui le fixait de ses deux billes marrons. Il tenta de l'intimider en la menaçant du doigt :  
- C'est pour ta mère que je fais ça! Pas pour toi !

Rachel ôta son biberon de sa bouche en un "plop" et lui fit un sourire, révélant ses deux seules dents du haut.  
- Mouais. Pas la peine de me charmer. Les gnomes en couche culotte, ça m'attire pas !

Comme si elle comprenait ses paroles, elle cessa immédiatement de sourire et termina son biberon.  
House se servit une tasse de café en pensant qu'un verre de bourbon lui serait bien plus salutaire, même à neuf heures du matin !  
Il s'assit en soufflant.  
_Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle ?_

- Oooooh........ Ageu... Bam ! Pouuuuu !  
- Hein ?

Elle secoua son biberon vide et s'agita sur sa chaise.  
- Tu veux descendre ?  
- Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!  
- On va prendre ça pour un oui.

Il défit la sangle et déposa Rachel qui s'enfuit immédiatement de la cuisine, à quatre pattes.  
House déplia le journal et continua de boire tranquillement son café.  
Un fracas, suivi de pleurs le fit sursauter.  
- Oh, bordel....

Il se leva et suivit claudiquant l'origine des cris. Il arriva dans le salon et découvrit la colonne de CD au sol, Rachel assise à côté en pleurs.  
- Et en plus, t'es une touche à tout ! Elle sait pas comment t'éduquer ta mère ?

Le bébé s'arrêta net et tendit les bras. House s'accroupit péniblement et la releva. Rachel reprit la position quatre pattes et contourna le médecin.  
Peu motivé, ce dernier commença à rassembler les CD tout en grommelant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel et cria : elle avait la bougie parfumée de la table basse dans la bouche.  
- Aaaaaaaah Bordel de bordel !

Il lui retira brutalement et la gronda. Il la colla ensuite dans son parc et prit son téléphone.  
Il composa fébrilement le numéro de Wilson et écouta impatiemment les sonneries d'appel.  
La messagerie s'enclencha et il ferma brusquement le clapet :  
- Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui celui-là !

Il observa le bébé jouer en babillant dans son parc et se détendit un peu.  
Quelle fabuleuse invention !!! Une prison ouverte pour gnomes !  
Il se dirigea en sifflotant vers la salle de bain et prit sa douche.  
Il enfilait son jean lorsque les hurlements recommencèrent.  
Il râla de nouveau :  
- Mais quelle idée de vouloir des gosses, franchement !

Il revint près de Rachel et une odeur nauséabonde le cueillit. Il s'écroula sur la chaise et regarda la pendule : 45 minutes !  
45 minutes seulement qu'il était seul avec le gnome et il se sentait déjà épuisé !  
La mort dans l'âme, il reprit Rachel dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il l'allongea et défit son pyjama. Un lettre attira son attention : son nom y était inscrit en lettres capitales.  
Il prit le papier plié en deux et l'ouvrit.

**_Mode d'emploi pour changer une couche_****_._**

**_1°) Enlever la couche sale et la jeter._**

- Quoi ? Mais c'est qu'elle se fout de ma gueule ta mère là ! Et comment elle a eu le temps de préparer tout ça ce matin, hein ?

Il s'adressait à Rachel qui le fixait, étonnée par la grosse voix mécontente.  
Pour ne pas lui faire peur, il baissa d'un ton et la changea en suivant les instructions. Il y avait dix items en tout !  
Arrivé au dernier, il passa une main sur son front en sueur. Elle resta en suspens. Il avait compris : Cuddy avait préparé son coup bien avant qu'il ne l'oublie menottée !

Il ricana et termina d'habiller Rachel.  
- Ta mère veut jouer, on va jouer.... Mais d'abord on va lui prouver que toi et moi, on peut s'entendre quand il le faut... Je t'emmène au parc !

Une demi-heure plus tard, il marchait sur le trottoir, tenant la poussette d'une main, sa canne de l'autre.  
Il ne vit pas non plus les flashs sortir de la camionnette blanche et continua sa route en sifflotant.

**Tbc...**

_________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Lorsque House arriva au parc, il souffla de contentement : il était pratiquement vide. Il ne serait donc pas importuné par toutes ces rombières mères au foyer, avides de curiosité malsaine.  
Il choisit un banc à l'écart des autres, souleva Rachel de sa poussette et la déposa dans le bac à sable. Il lui donna ensuite pelle et seau et alla enfin s'asseoir.

Il avait choisi un banc face au soleil et apprécia : il dardait sur son visage de chaleureux rayons qui l'apaisèrent immédiatement.  
Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur le bébé qui jouait tranquillement.  
House en profita donc pour fermer les yeux, décidant de laisser la gamine dans le bac à sable jusqu'à midi.  
Il sentit soudain le banc bouger et une voix criarde lui percer le tympan.  
- Tony ! Mets ton bob mon chéri ! Le soleil cogne !  
- On est en mars ! Il ne va pas choper une insolation non plus !

La femme se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé d'un ton agacé. Elle s'apprêtait à le rabrouer sèchement lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'elle en resta coi.  
Elle ne put que balbutier, soudainement intimidée par son voisin :  
- Je... Je ne veux que son bien !  
- Alors commencez par le lâcher un peu !  
- Il a deux ans !  
- Il faut les responsabiliser jeune.

Elle l'observa de nouveau.  
Il avait fermé les yeux, à son plus grand regret et offrait son visage au soleil. Cet homme rustre l'impressionna malgré elle et elle tenta d'engager la conversation avec lui :  
- Elle est adorable. C'est votre fille ?  
- Hein ?

Il rouvrit les yeux apeurés mais se tranquillisa de suite : elle lui montrait Rachel.  
- Elle ? Non, c'est ma punition.  
- Votre... punition ?  
- Ouais... C'est même pas ma faute en plus ! J'ai oublié sa mère menottée au lit parce que je me suis endormi. Mais bon, elle m'avait bien crevé avant faut dire ! Du coup, je me coltine sa gamine toute la journée pour me faire pardonner !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il regarda sa voisine. Outrée, la bouche semi-ouverte, elle le fixait avec insistance. Il ajouta donc avec un clin d'œil :  
- J'aurai préféré une bonne fessée !

La femme s'éloigna légèrement de lui et se mit à l'ignorer royalement. Il se retint de ne pas rire et referma les yeux...  
Les minutes passèrent agréablement...  
- Votre punition mange du sable.  
- Bordel de bordel !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Rachel qui commençait à pleurer. Il l'emmena jusqu'au robinet et lui rinça la bouche.  
Il la remit ensuite dans le bas à sable et revint s'asseoir.  
- Merci. Elle est comme sa mère, elle met tout à sa bouche.  
- Etes-vous obligé d'être si grossier ?  
- Pourquoi ? Vous ne mettez rien à votre bouche vous ?

Fier de lui, il referma les yeux.  
Ce petit tour au parc commençait à lui plaire....  
La gamine lui foutait la paix, l'emmerdeuse avait le bec cloué....  
Oui cet endroit lui plaisait...  
Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Rachel s'était rapprochée du petit garçon.  
Lorsqu'il voulu prendre sa pelle, elle lui donna une gifle.  
House ricana :  
- Ah ! Une autre tigresse en devenir !  
- Vous feriez mieux de la gronder ! Elle a frappé mon fils !  
- Il voulait lui piquer sa pelle ! C'était de la légitime défense !

Il regarda sa voisine rassembler nerveusement ses affaires et partir précipitamment, traînant son fils hurlant derrière elle.  
House se réinstalla au milieu du banc et écarta les bras pour les poser sur le dossier, satisfait.  
Il resta ainsi un long moment puis fixa sa montre.  
Il était temps de rentrer, juste ne pas oublier le gnome et...  
- Ah bordel de bordel ! RACHEL !

Il avait hurlé son prénom et l'enfant arrêta net son action.  
House observa dépité le ver qui se trémoussait au bout des petits doigts, ver qu'elle s'apprêtait visiblement à goûter.  
Il jeta le ver, embarqua la fillette avec lui dans la poussette et rentra.

Le déjeuner fut un moment agréable... House commença même à comprendre le charabia de l'enfant, lui donnant l'eau qu'elle demandait, accélérant les tournées de cuillères qu'elle engloutissait sans rechigner.  
Il la coucha ensuite, pensant être tranquille un bon moment.  
Son répit fut cependant de courte durée : l'enfant se réveilla en hurlant et la surveillance aiguë recommença.

En fin de journée, épuisé, il la remit dans son parc et s'affala sur le canapé.  
Profondément endormi, il n'entendit pas Cuddy entrer et exprimer par un cri d'horreur son observation : sa maison était sans dessus dessous, un vrai capharnaüm ! Des jouets traînaient partout, une plante et sa colonne de CD étaient à terre, le rideau du salon pendait lamentablement...  
Elle s'approcha de Rachel et la souleva pour l'embrasser : elle avait encore de la purée de brocolis autour de sa bouche et sur ses vêtements.

Elle alla tout de suite la changer et la laver puis elle revint au salon. Elle la remit dans son parc et observa House.  
Il avait l'air éreinté...  
Elle eut soudain envie de se pencher vers lui et de l'éveiller de tendres baisers... Mais il s'agissait de House, il n'apprécierait certainement pas.

Elle se contenta donc de lui secouer les pieds. Il s'éveilla en grognant.  
- Enfin là ! Pas trop tôt !  
- Tout s'est bien passé ?  
- Ta fille est un bulldozer ambulant mais à part ça, oui, ça a été.  
- Bien.

Il se leva et se positionna face à elle. Il se rapprocha dangereusement et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, la ramena brutalement à lui.  
- Bien ? Après cette journée, j'ai droit à un peu plus que ...Bien.  
- Greg… ma maison ressemble à Hiroshima....

Elle déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser, puis se tournant rapidement, renversa la bouteille sur la table basse avec son long gilet.  
Elle se figea en entendant la réaction de sa fille :  
- Oh Bo-el de bo-el !

**Tbc....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 4.**

Elle se figea en entendant la réaction de sa fille :  
- Oh Bo-el de bo-el !

Cuddy se tourna lentement vers House, le regard interrogateur, les mains sur les hanches.  
Le diagnosticien arbora un air surpris et bougonna :  
- Comment peut-elle prononcer ça maintenant alors que toute la journée, elle n'a émis que des gua gue be ba et j'en passe !

La doyenne soupira et répondit plus sèchement qu'elle ne voulait :  
- Et bien la prochaine fois, tu feras attention à ton langage devant ma fille !

Elle vit son visage se durcir et regretta de suite de s'être laissée emporter. Il se leva et sans mot dire, se dirigea vers la sortie. Il prit sa veste et partit en claquant la porte.  
Elle ne chercha pas à le rattraper, ni à s'excuser, elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien.  
Elle se traita mentalement de conne et commença la mort dans l'âme à ranger sa maison.

En arrivant chez lui, il se traita mentalement de con. Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ?  
Il rentra dans l'appartement morose, défit son blouson et le jeta sur le canapé.  
Il rejoignit ensuite Wilson qui l'accueillit chaleureusement dans la cuisine, cintré dans un tablier, un plat dans les mains. Il lui demanda gaiement :  
- J'ai fait du gratin de courgettes, tu en veux ?

House s'assit à table, se laissa servir et commença à manger sans attendre son ami.  
La bouche pleine, il se lança d'un coup.  
- J'ai gardé la morveuse toute la journée, je l'ai même emmenée au parc ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit en rentrant ? Ma maison est dégueulasse et parle mieux devant ma fille ! Tss...  
- C'est rude ! Il est bon mon gratin ?  
- Et même pas un merci tu vois ! Rien, que dalle, nada ! Pas un sourire ! Rien !  
- Elle avait eu une journée difficile à l'hôpital, elle était sûrement crevée ! Et mon gratin ?  
- Ouais ben moi aussi je suis crevé ! Je pensais pas qu'elle avait adopté un bulldozer moi ! Faut pas déconner !

House engloutit sa dernière fourchette et se leva pour quitter la pièce.  
- Eh ! T'as pas répondu ! Tu le trouves bon mon gratin ?  
- Bordel Jimmy, trouve-toi une gonzesse, tu vires pédé là !

Sur ces mots, il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour ruminer.  
Son humeur n'était pas meilleure en arrivant à l'hôpital le lendemain.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bureau de Cuddy et la vit en grande discussion avec Lucas !  
Il sentit la rage l'envahir et après une brève hésitation, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.  
Toute son équipe l'attendait. Il les observa un instant et hurla :  
- J'veux pas être dérangé ! Y'a pas de boulot, alors dégagez !

Il s'enferma dans son bureau, tira les stores et s'avachit sur son fauteuil.  
C'est alors qu'une enveloppe marron attira son attention. Il l'ouvrit, curieux et en retira quatre photos.  
Rachel mangeant la bougie.  
Rachel pleurant la bouche pleine de sable.  
Rachel avec un ver, bouche béante.  
Rachel léchant sa pelle avec en fond, House sur le banc, les yeux fermés.

Le diagnosticien reposa les clichés avec un sourire crispé. L'enfoiré...  
Voilà ce qu'il faisait dans le bureau de Cuddy !  
Après un long moment passé à tergiverser, il sortit pour aller affronter la doyenne. Il n'allait pas laisser le nain gagner !  
Il entra sans frapper et la trouva en train d'observer les photos.  
Il se figea et attendit douloureusement l'orage.  
Elle leva les yeux sur lui, le scruta longuement puis s'avança lentement.  
Elle murmura alors un faible merci avant de lui donner un baiser.

Il posa ses mains sur ses bras et la repoussa doucement.  
- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?  
- Oh si ! Mais après Lucas.  
- Mais les photos...  
- Ecoute, j'étais persuadée que tu allais embaucher une nounou de dernière minute ou téléphoner en catastrophe à Wilson. Ces photos me prouvent que tu t'en es occupé ! Difficilement mais tu as tenu la journée ! C'est pour moi la plus belle preuve d'amour !  
- J'espère que c'est ce que tu as répondu au nain ?  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit au n.. à Lucas.  
- Bien. Je veux mon merci maintenant.

Elle entoura sa nuque de ses mains et approcha ses lèvres. Le baiser fut de suite passionnel, House collant son corps à la jeune femme.  
Une toux agacée les sépara et Wilson râla :  
- Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs quand même !  
- J'embrasse mon amant ! Ce n'est pas pire que se balader en caleçon dans tout l'hôpital, complètement ivre de surcroît !

Sur ces mots, elle prit le dossier que lui tendit un Wilson honteux et le signa.  
House s'approcha de son ami en souriant, tout fier :  
- Elle est chouette ma copine hein ?

Wilson récupéra son dossier, mitrailla le diagnosticien du regard et sortit sans un mot.  
House fronça les sourcils en le suivant des yeux :  
- Il est bizarre en ce moment...  
- Je le trouve aussi coincé que d'habitude.  
- Peut-être.... Il m'avait préparé un gratin de courgettes hier soir !  
- Mmh.... J'adooore le gratin de courgettes !

House se figea en lisant la gourmandise sur le visage de Cuddy. Il fit brusquement demi-tour.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Elucider le mystère de la courgette.  
- On se voit ce soir ?

House lui lança un regard coquin, la détaillant de la tête au pied.  
- Bien sûr ! Et j'attends toujours un merci digne de ce nom !

Il sortit à toute vitesse, ne laissant pas Cuddy lui répondre. Il était tout excité.  
Il avait trouvé ! Enfin, il pensait avoir trouvé...  
Il savait ce qui clochait chez son colocataire.  
Il accéléra son allure et arriva essoufflé, la cuisse douloureuse, devant le bureau de l'oncologue.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention, spoilers des futurs épisodes de la saison 6....**

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 5.**

Il accéléra son allure et arriva essoufflé, la cuisse douloureuse, devant le bureau de l'oncologue.  
Comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil surpris : il pensait voir Wilson avec un patient mais le bureau était vide.  
Il s'avança dans la pièce et soupira : ses affaires n'étaient même plus là.

House fit demi-tour et retourna voir Cuddy. Il entra précipitamment dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter.  
- Greg, j'ai beaucoup de travail là.  
- Où est Wilson ?  
- Parti. Il m'a demandé son après-midi.  
- quand ?  
- Le dossier que j'ai signé était en fait une demande de congé.

Le diagnosticien resta planté dans le bureau, à réfléchir.  
Voyant qu'il ne partait pas, la doyenne se leva à contrecœur et s'approcha :  
- Ok, tu ne partiras pas sans savoir donc je vends la mèche : il a une nouvelle petite amie et il passe l'après-midi avec elle.  
- Pourquoi toi tu le sais et pas moi ?  
- Parce que MOI je sais écouter et que MOI je n'ai pas pour habitude de détruire les relations amoureuses des autres !

House la regarda en plissant les yeux. Cuddy ne fut pas dupe : il n'était pas choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire, non, il continuait tout simplement à réfléchir.  
Elle soupira :  
- Greg, fous-lui la paix.  
- Et si je la connaissais ? Il ne veut pas me dire qui elle est car je la connais ! Tu crois que c'est Stacy ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas St....

Cuddy se figea et rougit. Elle venait non seulement de se trahir elle-même mais de trahir aussi son ami.  
Elle tenta d'esquiver mais House la retint fermement par la taille.  
- Tu sais qui elle est, avoue !  
- Oui... Mais j'ai promis de ne pas te le dire !

Il la fixa longuement dans les yeux puis sa main se fraya un chemin sous son chemisier, la faisant immédiatement frissonner.  
Il se pencha vers son cou et y déposa une multitude de petits baisers, lui arrachant un gémissement de contentement.  
Il allait s'emparer de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle murmura :  
- Greg, le chantage au sexe ne marchera pas.

Le diagnosticien se recula, faussement outré.  
Son attitude d'enfant capricieux fit sourire Cuddy qui le poussa gentiment dehors.  
- Sois patient, il te le dira bientôt, puisqu'on dîne tous les quatre demain soir à votre appartement.

Elle referma la porte, laissant le médecin ahuri de l'autre côté. Il posa ses mains à plat et colla son nez contre la vitre. Il hurla :  
- Et quel est le rapport avec le gratin de courgettes ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se retourna et traversa le hall, faisant fi des regards d'autrui. Il était sur le parking lorsque Cuddy le rattrapa essoufflée :  
- Tu vas où là ?  
- Oh, j'ai eu une envie soudaine d'aller t'acheter des fleurs !  
- Greg, fous-lui la paix, il est heureux.  
- Qui est-ce ?

Elle soupira de nouveau et passa une main sur son front. Il n'abandonnerait pas et passerait la soirée à le chercher s'il le fallait.  
Et elle avait d'autres projets pour eux deux !  
Rompant sa promesse sur un coup de tête, elle lui avoua, rougissant de honte :  
- C'est sa première femme.

House en resta interloqué un moment puis un sourire ironique remplaça son air effaré.  
- Il sort avec son ex et il a accepté un dîner avec moi ?  
- Greg....  
- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain soir ! Ça va être...fun !

Sur ces mots, il repartit vers l'hôpital, laissant une doyenne amère et remplie de remords.  
Elle prit son portable et appela le cancérologue pour lui avouer sa bévue.  
Elle raccrocha un quart d'heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres...

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres et sans nouvelles péripéties...Le soir, Cuddy rangea ses affaires, en soufflant de lassitude.  
- Fatiguée ?

Elle leva la tête sur House qui l'observait du seuil. Elle répondit avec ironie :  
- Epuisée. Entre les investisseurs, les patients et un diagnosticien trop curieux, je n'ai pas arrêté une seule minute !  
- Je connais une bonne méthode pour se détendre...

Le ton doucereux employé fit aussitôt naitre la chaleur, l'envie et l'excitation dans le bas-ventre de Cuddy.  
Elle se hâta de rejoindre son amant :  
- On part ensemble ?  
- Je te rejoins plus tard, je dois aller chercher quelques vêtements à l'appartem...  
- NON ! Heu.... Je veux dire pas la peine, tu en as laissés chez moi et je les ai lavés.

Une nouvelle fois, il plissa les yeux, non dupe. Il ricana :  
- Ils sont là-bas, c'est ça ?  
- c'est ça et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.  
- Attends, hier le gratin était un test pour ce soir ?  
- Bien joué Sherlock. Viens, on y va !  
- ouais ben chuis pas un cobaye moi !

House s'arrêta en chemin, une nouvelle question l'assaillant :  
- Mais pourquoi ce plat en particulier ?  
- Oh, Lucas m'a séduite comme ça et j'ai dû en parler un jour à Wilson.

La doyenne continua sa marche mais n'entendant pas de réponse, elle se retourna et fit face à un visage renfrogné.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien. Mais tu ne mangeras plus jamais de courgettes !

Il la doubla et se dirigea vers la voiture en bougonnant. Cuddy se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la jalousie subite de House. Elle monta et s'installa derrière le volant mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir du diagnosticien, son rire éclata !  
- Arrête de rire ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine.  
- Ah... Et on mange quoi ?  
- Concombre. C'est plus gros et plus long qu'une courgette.

Son rire s'éteignit et Cuddy démarra, le feu aux joues, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir dans ces dernières paroles, des sous-entendus salaces.  
Un bref regard vers son amant la conforta dans cette impression.  
La soirée n'allait pas être triste....

**Tbc....**


	6. Chapter 6

Try again.

Chapitre 6.

Cuddy resta longtemps avec sa fille ce soir-là, s'attardant auprès du berceau, lui caressant la tête.  
Le bébé s'était endormi mais elle s'éternisait pour la contempler.  
Il y a quelques semaines, ils auraient été deux à le faire...  
Elle avait apprécié Lucas pour son engagement sans faille dans la vie de famille et les moments de complicité passés auprès de sa fille lui manquaient terriblement.  
House n'était pas Lucas. Il ne s'attachait pas à Rachel et pourtant, elle l'avait choisi, lui.  
Malgré ses défauts, elle l'aimait ainsi et ne regrettait pas son choix !  
Lui dirait-elle un jour ses sentiments ? Elle avait tellement peur qu'il fuie devant l'engagement encore une fois !

Elle tendit ses jambes ankylosées et se redressa. Après un dernier regard à sa fille, elle s'en alla rejoindre son asocial d'amant.  
Elle s'adossa contre la chambranle de la porte et l'observa : assis sur le canapé, il regardait la télévision.  
Elle s'occupait seule de sa fille certes mais elle aimait l'avoir à la maison. Non, elle ne regrettait pas son choix et ce soir, elle lui prouverait son amour, avec l'espoir de lui donner envie de rester.  
C'était quitte ou double, elle le savait.  
Bravement, elle avança de quelques pas et se raidit : il était au téléphone.  
Une sourde appréhension naquit en elle.

- Hey Jimmy !

- Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Tu me manques, Jimmy, tu sais...

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel. La voix mielleuse de House ne tromperait certainement pas le cancérologue !  
Horrifiée, elle l'entendit demander des nouvelles de la revenante.  
Oh bon sang ! Il allait gâcher leur soirée, par sa faute en plus ! Elle devait intervenir !

- Mais je sais Jimmy qu'elle a un prénom ! Bon, écoute dis à l'emmerdeuse que je l'embrasse et tu lui dis qu'elle...

Il s'interrompit, laissant sa bouche ouverte et écarquillant les yeux.  
Elle se déhanchait devant lui de manière si sensuelle, si lascive qu'il en oublia Wilson... Il la vit déboutonner lentement son chemisier et le laisser glisser de ses épaules... De ses mains caressantes, elle parcourut son buste, sa taille et glissa sous sa jupe qui rejoignit le chemisier au sol.  
Elle lui tourna le dos et il vit ses mains remonter jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien gorge.  
Dans son portable, les appels de Wilson avaient été remplacés par une sonnerie stridente, mais il n'en avait cure.

Il restait subjugué par ce dos nu, révélant le moindre muscle. Il regarda le soutien-gorge tomber au sol et remonta son regard. Les mains féminines caressaient maintenant la poitrine nue, poitrine qu'il ne pouvait voir encore.  
Il déglutit difficilement et essaya tant bien que mal de saliver. En vain, sa bouche restait complètement déshydratée.  
Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque les doigts fins s'insinuèrent sous le shorty de dentelle et doucement, très lentement, le firent glisser sur ses cuisses élancées.  
D'un mouvement gracieux, Cuddy s'en débarrassa et continua de caresser son corps sans relâche.

Elle vira vers lui dans une lenteur exaspérante et se montra enfin...  
Elle n'en arrêta pas ses caresses pour autant, laissant échapper quelques gémissements par-ci, par-là...  
Ne tenant plus, House porta la main à son pantalon devenu trop étroit et en desserra l'emprise douloureuse.  
Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux et elle se mouva vers lui.  
Elle reprit ses caresses, lui interdisant de toucher, s'aventurant toujours plus loin dans son intimité.  
Le désir qu'il ressentait, était si fort qu'il en devenait cruel.

Elle le chevaucha et lui offrit ses seins qu'il s'empressa de soupeser, de goûter, de sucer.  
Elle déboutonna sa chemise et la lui ôta sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé à savourer délicatement cette poitrine qui le faisait tant fantasmer !  
Elle recula brusquement et s'agenouilla devant lui, fixant son regard au sien.  
Elle fit glisser le pantalon déjà déboutonné au sol et remonta en baisant lentement ses cuisses, contournant sa cicatrice, ne faisant que l'effleurer.  
Ses ongles agrippèrent le boxer qui rejoignit son complice au sol.  
Elle remonta de la même façon, s'attardant sur ses cuisses, laissant ses mains frôler sa virilité puis repartir.

Il était fou ! Elle le rendait fou !  
Il la voyait s'approcher de son membre bandé à l'extrême, léchant le moindre repli de peau.  
Lorsqu'il sentit une bouche chaude l'envelopper, il ne put retenir un cri ! Sa langue s'enroula autour de son gland puis descendit lentement, s'attardant sur ses bourses. Les caressant de ses mains, elle reprit son sexe en bouche.  
Il l'observa captivé : il voyait son sexe disparaitre loin dans cet antre chaud pour ensuite revenir, luisant de salive.  
Il n'en pouvait plus de ce va-et-vient incessant, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.  
- Lisa...

La supplique était rauque et après un dernier coup de langue, Cuddy remonta tranquillement vers la bouche du médecin, le comblant au passage de baisers et de caresses.  
Elle trouva ses lèvres et les prit sauvagement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
Les mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme, il la guida sur son sexe et l'empala brusquement d'un coup de hanche.

Elle cria dans sa bouche et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, haletants, lèvres contre lèvres...  
Elle bougea enfin doucement ses hanches, laissant les mains masculines parcourir son corps. Ils accélérèrent en cœur, mêlant leurs respirations hachées, laissant leur peau s'enduire de sueur.  
Lisa le supplia à son tour, murmurant son prénom, telle une litanie, montant dans les octaves.  
Bon sang qu'il aimait l'entendre ainsi, se perdre dans le plaisir, en oublier tout bon sens !

Il la sentit trembler contre lui et il augmenta ses coups de reins, allant profond, les accompagnant de râles...  
Elle se laissa transporter, hurlant son plaisir sans aucune retenue, tandis que les coups de boutoir continuèrent jusqu'à la délivrance finale.

Le corps pris de tremblements, elle se laissa retomber sur le médecin qui l'entoura de ses bras, la retenant prisonnière.  
Il aimerait tant la garder ainsi, la porter dans la chambre, leurs deux corps encore soudés l'un à l'autre...  
Il la sentit se retirer avec dépit et la vit se lever.  
Il rattrapa sa main et la ramena à lui.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Nulle part.  
- Lisa ?

Il la contempla inquiet. Il la sentait sur le point de parler mais il lisait ses craintes dans ses yeux. Lisait-elle les mêmes dans les siens ?  
Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage et la fixa.  
- Je sais ce que tu veux me dire mais ta passion me l'a prouvé, tu sais.

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle caressa sa peau presqu'imberbe et se dit en elle-même : _je t'aime Greg_...

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 7.**

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il rodait autour de Cuddy, l'observant se préparer dans la salle de bain, soufflant, soupirant comme un gamin.  
Il prit son rouge à lèvres et joua avec, quelques instants, faisant tourner et retourner l'objet entre ses doigts, tel un bâton de majorette.  
Elle lui arracha le tube des mains pour l'utiliser. Il lui communiquait son anxiété et une boule d'angoisse se formait déjà au niveau de son estomac.  
Elle devait y mettre un terme.  
- Greg, calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un dîner !

Elle approcha son visage de la glace et commença à poser son rouge à lèvres. Elle vit House se positionner derrière elle et entourer sa taille de ses bras.  
Il se frotta sans équivoque à elle, en chuchotant à son oreille :  
- J'ai besoin d'être détendu, docteur Cuddy.

Refoulant le désir qui montait en elle au simple contact de son corps contre le sien, elle répondit tout en ajustant son maquillage :  
- Greg, on ne peut pas tout résoudre par le sexe !  
- Une petite gâterie alors ? Comme hier soir...

Elle rougit au souvenir de son striptease de la veille et du sexe qui en avait découlé. Elle secoua la tête et le repoussa.  
- Wilson est ton ami ! Et c'est juste un dîner !  
- Oui ! Mais l'emmerdeuse sera...  
- Sam !  
- Mais Sam l'emmerdeuse sera là et souviens-toi tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait !  
- Toi aussi tu m'as fait du mal et pourtant on est ensemble aujourd'hui !

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et il resta planté, sidéré par sa dernière réflexion. Il éprouva soudain du remord et n'avait plus envie qu'elle se promène avec cette pensée en tête.  
Il s'approcha lentement de l'entrée et l'observa habiller Rachel. Il attendit qu'elle se relève pour poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il la retourna vers lui et la fixa :  
- Je ne te ferai plus de mal. Tu me crois ?  
- J'en doute, tu es un impulsif ! Mais je t'aime comme ç....

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant la portée de ses mots. Ces mêmes mots qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à dire la veille, étaient sortis tout naturellement de sa bouche...  
Elle n'osa croiser son regard.  
Il ne répondit pas.  
Sans dire un mot, elle prit Rachel dans ses bras et sortit de la maison.  
Il les suivit et ferma la porte à clef.  
Elle installa sa fille dans le siège auto, il attendit à la portière.  
Elle se redressa et ferma la porte.  
Elle le sentait à ses côtés et encore une fois, elle n'osa le regarder.  
Il ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Elle souffla et trouva la situation pesante.  
- Ecoute Greg, je....

Sa voix le réveilla.  
Il la prit brutalement par la taille et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la plaquant contre la voiture.  
Il en força le passage de sa langue et lorsqu'il trouva la sienne, il s'adoucit ostensiblement.  
Il se détacha d'elle, à bout de souffle, la laissant pantoise, les jambes tremblantes.  
Il s'installa derrière le volant et se pencha par la portière :  
- Dépêche-toi, un dîner nous attend.

Le trajet se fit sans accroc, en silence.  
Aucun des deux ne revint sur les paroles de Cuddy. Cette dernière se contenta de poser sa main sur sa cuisse et de respirer longuement, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver une régularité dans ses battements de cœur.  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Wilson et devant la porte, Cuddy bloqua le poing de House avant qu'il ne frappe.  
Il la regarda l'œil interrogateur.  
- House, promets-moi que tu vas être sympa.  
- Je le suis toujours, tu le sais !

Elle grimaça et tenta le tout pour le tout :  
- Une nuit entière de sexe si tu te comportes bien !  
- Lisa... On ne peut pas tout résoudre par le sexe ! Coquine va !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et toqua énergique.  
Wilson ouvrit : il avait l'air tout aussi stressé que son compère.  
- Ah Jimmy ! Il était temps ! J'ai cru que la boss allait me violer sur le perron !

Il entra sur ses mots et Cuddy fit une moue désolée. Wilson y répondit par un haussement d'épaule défaitiste.  
Ils suivirent tous les deux House, la tête basse, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour éviter le carnage qui s'annonçait.  
Une femme blonde les rejoignit dans l'entrée.  
Wilson enlaça sa taille et la présenta.  
- Sam, tu te souviens de Lisa Cuddy ?  
- Oui, bonjour Lisa.

Cuddy répondit à son salut. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à son compagnon qui l'ignora royalement.  
Il devança Wilson pour les présentations.  
- Grégory House, le plus grand diagnosticien de tous les temps.  
- Et le plus humble aussi. Je suis Sam...  
- La première femme de Wilson, je sais. Vous savez qu'il en a eu deux autres après vous ?  
- HOUSE !

Cuddy et Wilson eurent la même réaction, simultanément. Cuddy lâcha Rachel, la déshabilla et la laissa découvrir à quatre pattes l'appartement.  
Sam s'émerveilla :  
- Votre fille est adorable !  
- Oui, elle adore se mettre à quatre pattes ! Tout comme sa m...  
- HOUSE !

Encore une fois, Wilson et Cuddy avaient réagi au quart de tour. Ils s'observèrent dépités, déjà las de la soirée.  
Ils s'installèrent au salon et l'apéritif fut un moment très agréable, House n'intervenant pas, ou très peu.  
Il afficha même un air décontracté, posant avec nonchalance sa main sur l'épaule de Cuddy.  
La doyenne se détendit progressivement et participa pleinement à la conversation.  
House sirota tranquillement son bourbon, observant dans les moindres détails l'ex-femme de son ami.  
Il croisa à plusieurs reprises son regard mais ne répondit pas à son sourire.

Trouvant la soirée un peu longue, il décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de participer..  
- Alors Bonnie, que faites-vous dans la vie ?  
- Sam. Je m'appelle Sam.  
- Oups, désolé. J'ai confondu avec une autre madame Wilson.

Sur ces mots, James se leva de son fauteuil et lança d'un ton enjoué :  
- Bon, et si on allait à table ?

Cuddy se leva à son tour et s'écria joyeusement pour soutenir le cancérologue :  
- Allons-y ! Je meurs de faim !

Elle suivit Wilson.  
Derrière eux, Sam et House n'avaient pas bougé, s'observant l'un et l'autre, jaugeant l'adversaire.  
Une lueur de défi brilla dans le regard de Sam.  
Un rictus se dessina sur la bouche de House.

**Tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 8.**

Ils prirent place autour de la table, Rachel sur les genoux de Cuddy. Elle était grognon et pleurnichait sans arrêt. Sam se pencha vers elle :  
- Elle a faim ?  
- Non, elle a mangé avant de venir. Elle est fatiguée.  
- Oh, pauvre enfant !  
- Oh nos pauvres oreilles oui !

Cuddy jeta un regard noir au diagnosticien et lui demanda sèchement :  
- Où est ta chambre ?  
- Une envie subite de sexe ?  
- Pour y coucher Rachel, Greg...

House fit une mine de chien battue et se leva, suivi d'une Cuddy exaspérée, qui s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes.  
Ces derniers arboraient un visage effaré mais n'osèrent parler, attendant tout simplement le hurlement qui ne tarda pas à venir.  
- WILSON !

House revint rapidement devant eux, furieux.  
Sam se leva.  
- Je vais montrer notre chambre à Lisa.

Les deux hommes restèrent seuls et s'observèrent longuement.  
House prit enfin la parole :  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
- Tu passes toutes tes nuits chez Cuddy, j'ai pensé que...  
- Bordel Wilson, tu me vois, moi, emménager avec elle ?  
- Oui.

House leva des yeux étonnés et secoua la tête.  
- Putain Jimmy, comment t'as pu me faire ça ?  
- House, je me suis trompé, j'en suis désolé. Ce ne sont que des appareils de sport. Je vais les virer de ta chambre et tu pourras y revenir.  
- Alors, elle va rester ici ?  
- Oui.

Le diagnosticien prit place à table et se servit un verre de vin.  
- Je vais empaqueter mes affaires.  
- Pour aller chez Cuddy ?  
- Non, j'ai toujours mon appartement.  
- House, je suis navré. Reste.

House fixa son ami, indécis. Il entendit Sam entrer dans la pièce, enlacer Wilson et lui baiser la joue.  
- Rachel est adorable ! J'en veux une comme ça !  
- Parce qu'en plus vous vous reproduisez ??? Au secours ! Mais où va le monde !

Wilson n'eut pas le temps de réagir à la dernière tirade du médecin car House se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, croisant Cuddy qui dit demi-tour pour le suivre.  
Elle le vit ouvrir l'armoire, en sortir un sac et y mettre pêle-mêle ses vêtements.  
Wilson apparut à ses côtés.  
- House, tu ne peux pas retourner dans ton appartement miteux ! Reste !

- Cuddy, dites quelque chose !  
- Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? Vous avez fait de sa chambre une salle de sport ! Le message me parait clair !

Les deux hommes regardèrent la doyenne étonnés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à cette réaction défensive.  
House ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine fierté. Il ferma son sac et le prit dans sa main.  
Il marcha vers la doyenne :  
- Va chercher Rachel, on s'en va.

Wilson ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il savait au fond de lui que ça se terminerait ainsi. Il l'avait su au moment même où Sam était entrée dans sa vie.  
Il alla attendre le couple dans l'entrée.  
Cuddy arriva la première, Rachel emmitouflée dans ses bras. House suivait, portant d'une main son sac et le sac à langer, sa canne de l'autre, titubant à cause du poids mal réparti.  
Cuddy s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de ses hôtes et sursauta lorsque House lâcha un des deux sacs.  
Wilson se baissa de suite pour le ramasser et sortit avec Cuddy.

House se tourna alors vers Sam qui ne cacha pas sa satisfaction.  
Elle lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :  
- Adieu... Grégory.

Cet affront le galvanisa et il retrouva toute sa verve. Il ricana :  
- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement vous savez.  
- Vous êtes seul désormais et j'ai James.  
- Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. Ce n'est pas le cas de Wilson. Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon ami. Je reviendrai Sam, je reviendrai...

Il sortit sans un mot de plus et s'installa derrière le volant sans un regard pour le cancérologue.  
Il démarra et roula jusqu'à la maison de Cuddy. Aucun des deux ne parlait, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le pavillon, Cuddy retrouva la parole. Baissant les yeux, elle chuchota :  
- Reste.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser sa tête contre le siège, fermant les yeux. La doyenne n'osa pas réitérer sa demande, sachant qu'elle lui en demandait énormément.  
Elle ne sortit pas non plus de la voiture et patienta.  
Elle n'y croyait pas mais elle espérait. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
La main qui se posa sur sa cuisse la fit sursauter.  
Elle croisa son regard.  
- A quoi tu penses ?  
- A ta réponse.  
- Tu la veux positive ou négative ?  
- Si je la voulais négative, je ne te l'aurai pas proposé. A quoi tu joues là ?

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Il ôta sa main et referma les yeux.  
Cuddy se retint pour ne pas soupirer d'impatience.  
Elle avait envie de l'étriper ! Mais c'était House. Elle le savait.  
Elle sortit de la voiture sans un mot, prit Rachel et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.  
Elle entendit un bruit de moteur et le véhicule repartit.

Elle le savait, elle s'en doutait.  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle se traita mentalement de conne pour y avoir cru une nouvelle fois.  
Elle coucha Rachel, resta longuement à côté du berceau.  
Elle prit ensuite une douche quasi brûlante qui la décontracta un peu puis elle se démaquilla, sans penser réellement à ce qu'elle faisait.  
Revêtant un peignoir de soie, elle alla dans la cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir.  
Le tic-tac de l'horloge attira son regard : 23 heures.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, sa tisane à la main. Elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit était trop tourmenté.  
Elle regarda son portable et résista à l'envie de composer le numéro de l'appartement de House. Peut-être y était-il ?  
Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer.  
Elle se le refusait.

Des coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent du sommeil.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, légèrement désorientée. Elle était toujours sur le canapé.  
Les coups redoublèrent.  
Le cœur de Cuddy bondit : elle reconnaîtrait entre mille le son de sa canne contre le bois.  
Elle se leva et fixa machinalement la pendule : 3 heures.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se tint devant lui.  
Il était sobre. Elle avait craint le contraire.  
Son cœur se mit à battre irrégulièrement lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer.  
Son cœur manqua un battement quand il prononça d'une voix sourde :  
- Ok, je reste.

Sans répondre, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers lui...

**Tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

Try again.

Chapitre 9

Elle s'adossa contre la porte d'entrée et ne parla pas. Elle ne lui demanda rien, même si au fond d'elle, elle crevait d'envie de savoir comment il avait comblé ces dernières heures.  
Mais elle se tut. Elle le vit enlever son blouson et l'accrocher à la patère de l'entrée.  
Elle croisa son regard et sourit.  
Puis toujours silencieuse, elle passa devant lui, effleura ses doigts et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Arrivée devant le lit, elle ôta son peignoir de soie et se coucha.  
Il fit de même avec ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer noir. Il la rejoignit et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Elle se lova sur son torse.  
Il observa le plafond, pensif, tout en caressant du pouce l'épaule de la doyenne.  
Après de longues minutes, sa voix s'éleva, brisant le silence presque solennel de la chambre.  
- Tu ne me demandes pas où j'étais ?

Il l'entendit soupirer. Il sentit sa main caresser la peau nue de son torse avant qu'elle ne réponde calmement :  
- Non. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt.

Il fut satisfait de sa réponse.  
Elle ne le forçait pas à s'épancher. Il en était heureux.  
Elle le comprenait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de mettre des mots sur ses ressentis.  
Soudain, elle grommela à moitié endormie :  
- Mais ne t'avise pas de me faire ça toutes les nuits !

Il se retint pour ne pas rire et resta encore un long moment plongé dans les remous de son esprit.  
La respiration de Cuddy devint plus lente et régulière. Sa tête se fit plus lourde. Elle dormait.  
Il releva alors la tête, baisa son front et murmura un "je t'aime" avant de se laisser lui-même happer par le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul. Il resta un moment encore, sous la couette, à réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation.  
Les mêmes doutes l'assaillirent mais il les chassa d'un mouvement de tête. Il se leva, enfila son jean et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.  
Cuddy, debout contre l'évier, buvait son café tout en surveillant sa fille dans la chaise haute, le biberon à la bouche.  
Le voyant, Rachel ôta la tétine en un "pop" bruyant et s'exclama, battant des jambes énergiquement :  
- Oh ! Bo-el de bo-el !  
- Il s'appelle Greg, ma chérie. G-R-E-G.

Cuddy tendit une tasse de café à House, se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire. Il marmonna tout en prenant la tasse :  
- Très drôle.

De plus en plus amusée, Cuddy s'approcha de lui aguichante.  
Elle laissa ses doigts effleurer son torse encore nu, allant jusqu'à la joue piquante, savourant les frissons qu'elle lui arrachait.  
- Mon diagnosticien préféré est grognon ce matin ?  
- Mmh...

Des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur sa peau, remplaçant la caresse de sa main.  
Elles remontèrent jusqu'à son cou puis s'arrêtèrent devant sa bouche, restant en suspend, comme pour demander l'autorisation.  
Il posa alors sa tasse sur la table et enveloppa sa taille, collant son corps au sien. Leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin, doucement, savourant l'autre, leurs langues tournoyant ensemble, leurs dents s'entrechoquant.  
Puis Cuddy recula légèrement et reprit son souffle.  
Elle posa ensuite ses deux mains sur ses joues, ses yeux bleus s'ancrant dans les siens.  
Elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle se détourna ensuite, détacha Rachel de la chaise et partit avec elle.  
Il resta immobile un instant, intégrant ses derniers mots.  
_Moi aussi..._  
Il réalisa qu'elle avait entendu son aveu. Elle ne dormait pas comme il le pensait.  
Et contre toute attente, cette découverte ne l'effraya pas. Il voulait qu'elle le sache mais il ne se sentait pas encore capable de le lui dire en face.  
La porte d'entrée qui claqua le tira de ses pensées : la nounou.  
Il avala la dernière gorgée de café, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre. Il s'y engouffra haletant et regarda Cuddy qui fouillait dans son tiroir.  
- Ta nounou est là.  
- Merci. Je t'ai fait de la place dans ce tiroir et dans la penderie aussi.

Elle sortit de la chambre avec Rachel.  
Il s'approcha à pas lents du tiroir ouvert. Son cœur battait à se rompre. Ses mains devinrent moites. Il coupa sa respiration lorsqu'il vit la moitié vide. Il déglutit difficilement et sentit quelques suées envahir son front.  
Il avait du mal à réaliser.  
Lui, Grégory House, emménageait chez une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle : celle qu'il convoitait depuis toujours. L'inaccessible Lisa Cuddy.

Il sentit le vertige l'envahir et dut se retenir au meuble pour ne pas tomber.  
Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua enfin sa présence, à quelques mètres de lui.  
Depuis quand l'observait-elle ?  
Il n'osa se retourner. Encore une fois, elle fit le premier pas et le questionna d'une voix sourde :  
- Est-ce que je vais trop vite pour toi ?

Il pouvait déceler dans son intonation de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse mais également une pointe d'incertitude.  
Suivant son impulsion, il se retourna, récupéra sa chemise et l'enfila.  
- Non. Je vais chercher mon sac dans la voiture.

Elle hocha tranquillement la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'observa dans la glace.  
Elle emménageait avec Grégory House, le plus cynique, le plus odieux des hommes qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Et pourtant, elle se retenait pour ne pas parcourir la maison entière en sautillant et en hurlant sa joie.  
Elle savait que la cohabitation n'allait pas être simple mais elle se sentait prête à l'accueillir. Elle se déshabilla en soupirant, relâchant d'un coup toute la pression qui l'habitait.  
Le jet d'eau chaude termina de la détendre totalement.  
Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa l'eau éclabousser son visage.

Elle sentit soudain deux bras enlacer sa taille et un corps chaud se coller à elle.  
- Greg, on va.... enfin, je vais être en retard !  
- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir sans un câlin du matin !

Des baisers accompagnèrent ses paroles et la sensation du sexe palpitant contre ses fesses la fit capituler...  
Elle se retourna et répondit fiévreusement à ses avances.

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Try again.

Chapitre 10.

Cuddy arriva au Princeton-Plainsboro avec une demi-heure de retard.  
Elle se dirigea de suite vers sa secrétaire, ignorant les nombreux regards étonnés.  
- Des messages pour moi ?  
- Non, mais le docteur Wilson vous attend dans votre bureau.

Cuddy jeta un regard dans la pièce et vit le cancérologue assis sur une des chaises. Elle soupira et entra d'un pas dynamique.  
- Wilson ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Vous êtes en retard !  
- Un problème de nounou.  
- Oh, j'aurais pensé que... non rien.

Cuddy l'observa tout en prenant place derrière son bureau. Il était nerveux, tripotait machinalement ses mains et croisait, décroisait ses jambes en continu.  
Elle avait bien une petite idée du pourquoi de sa visite matinale mais ne chercha pas à le mettre à l'aise.  
Elle tria son courrier en attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Il ne fut pas dupe et demanda d'une petite voix :  
- Vous êtes en colère ?  
- Oui.  
- Je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait revenir ! Il était toujours chez vous ces derniers temps !  
- Et vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde à lui demander au lieu de transformer sa chambre en salle de musculation ?

Elle prit le temps de l'observer des pieds à la tête avant de lui asséner sèchement :  
- Pour Sam, je suppose !

Il accusa le coup sans broncher. Il culpabilisait, Cuddy le sentait mais elle voulait lui donner une leçon. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle :  
- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça à votre meilleur ami !  
- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est resté avec vous après ?  
- Non. Il nous a déposées Rachel et moi et est reparti ensuite. Je ne l'ai pas revu.

Cette annonce fut un choc pour Wilson qui blêmit d'un coup. Il se leva hagard et sortit du bureau, presque en titubant.  
Cuddy se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et souffla. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait menti.  
Un profond désir de venger house ?  
Elle n'en était même pas sûre...  
Elle secoua la tête et se remit au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, elle entendit le diagnosticien annoncer son arrivée de façon tonitruante, comme à son habitude. Rien ne changeait, elle en était rassurée.  
Il vint de suite la voir dans son bureau. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son dossier, se contentant de répliquer :  
- Vous êtes en retard !

Il prit place sans répondre dans le fauteuil et l'observa. Bon dieu qu'elle était belle dans ce petit pull rose qui dévoilait la naissance de ses seins.  
Il sentit automatiquement le désir renaître en lui.  
Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard d'un bleu intense. Elle frissonna et répéta maladroitement :  
- Tu es en retard.  
- Je sais... Ma concubine m'a épuisé ce matin et j'ai dû me recoucher.

Cuddy rosit non pas pour ses exploits sexuels relatés mais pour ces deux mots qui raisonnèrent agréablement en elle : _ma concubine_....  
Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et s'exhorta au calme. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle lui sauterait dessus...  
Attirée par son corps, sa façon à la fois douce et passionnée de lui faire l'amour, son sexe...  
Elle croisa son regard moqueur :  
- Une petite envie, docteur Cuddy ?  
- Non pas ici. Ça attendra !  
- Tu ne pourras pas.  
- Je pourrai.

Les deux médecins s'observèrent longuement, se défiant du regard. Cuddy rompit le duel la première.  
- Wilson est venu me voir ce matin.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il culpabilise.  
- Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
- Que je ne t'avais revu.

Son étonnement fut bref et la fierté le remplaça.  
- Tu voulais le faire souffrir ?  
- Peut-être.  
- Comme il m'a fait souffrir ?  
- ça doit être ça...

Elle parlait d'un ton léger, voulant lui montrer que son message n'avait aucune importance mais il ne fut pas dupe.  
Il sourit tout en la fixant.  
Mal à l'aise, elle se leva et fit mine de le raccompagner à la porte. Il se leva à son tour et la retint par le bras. Encore une fois, les deux regards bleus s'affrontèrent et Cuddy sursauta en sentant une main s'infiltrer sous son pull.  
Elle lui retira prestement et s'éloigna en criant :  
- Pas ici Greg !

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit littéralement.  
Il la suivit des yeux et la vit poser ses avant-bras sur le comptoir, tendant sa croupe vers lui.  
Il sourit.  
Elle ne pourrait pas attendre.  
Lui non plus d'ailleurs.  
Il passa derrière elle et frôla discrètement ses fesses avant de se diriger nonchalamment vers l'ascenseur.  
Ce geste furtif la brûla au travers de sa jupe et elle se redressa vivement, luttant pour oublier tous les remous instantanés à l'intérieur de son ventre, remous embrasés par unE simple caresse.  
Elle le vit entrer dans l'ascenseur et comprit à son clin d'œil qu'il allait gagner.  
Les portes se refermèrent sur lui et elle tacha de se concentrer sur le dossier que lui tendait l'infirmier Jeffrey.

House, quant à lui, marcha d'un pas léger vers son bureau où son équipe l'attendait.  
Il eut la brève envie d'aller voir Wilson puis changea d'avis aussitôt. Autant le laisser mariner dans son jus quelques heures encore.

Il entra donc dans la salle de diagnostique et se laissa Thirteen lui servir un café. Il fit tomber son sac à dos et s'installa autour de la table, à demi couché sur sa chaise.  
- Quoi de neuf ?  
- Au choix : une prostituée ou un père de famille.  
- Plouf plouf... Le père de famille ! Je laisse la prostituée au docteur Taub, le pauvre, il est en manque de sexe depuis que sa femme prône l'abstinence...

Ignorant l'air scandalisé de Taub, House écouta d'une oreille distraite le résumé de Chase sur le père de famille. Il laissa ses sbires proposer les premières solutions.  
Un claquement familier de talon attira son attention...  
Il retint son souffle et fixa la vitre. La voix de Chase devint murmure, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce bruit régulier... tap...tap...  
Plus rien n'existait que cette vitre.... tap... tap...

Enfin, il la vit passer en compagnie de Jeffrey. Elle lui donnait ses instructions et il écoutait bien sagement... Son pouvoir sur les hommes...  
Il admira ses hanches fines moulées dans sa jupe et sentit son désir monter en flèche.  
Il comprit : elle pouvait attendre oui, mais lui ne pouvait pas !

Il se leva brusquement et quitta la salle sous l'étonnement général. Il passa devant Cuddy qui venait de se séparer de l'infirmier et lui dit sèchement :  
- Cuddy, suivez-moi ! On a un problème !

Il avait les sourcils froncés et elle le suivit sans broncher, les idées négatives s'entrechoquant déjà dans sa tête.  
Il marchait vite, aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe et elle était obligée de trottiner pour rester à ses cotés.  
Rongée par le stress et la curiosité, elle demanda haletante :  
- Qu'avez-vous fait House ?

- House, ralentissez !  
- Peux pas.  
- Un problème avec un patient ?  
- Oui.

Il l'entraîna dans l'amphithéâtre vide et la poussa dans une petite pièce adjacente. Il ferma la porte à clef.  
- Greg ! Tu fais quoi là ?  
- Un problème avec un patient !  
- Lequel ?  
- Moi. Mon cœur va lâcher si je ne te touche pas immédiatement !

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il la plaqua contre le mur et écrasa presque violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Try again.

Chapitre 11.

Elle ne put résister à son baiser et le lui rendit fiévreusement. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la main masculine longer sa cuisse, se faufilant sous sa jupe.  
Un claquement de porte dans l'amphithéâtre la fit soudain se raidir.  
Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son amant et le repoussa.  
- T'as entendu ?  
- Chut... La porte est fermée Lisa...

Il reprit ses baisers mais l'envie n'était plus là pour la doyenne et il le sentit très nettement.  
Il recula et soupira.  
- T'es vraiment chiante !  
- Je ne suis pas chiante, je suis réaliste ! J'ai une réputation à tenir dans cet hôpital figure-toi !  
- Oui, ben c'est bien ce que je disais !  
- Greg, pousse-toi.

Il se recula boudeur et l'observa entrouvrir la porte. Elle la referma d'un coup sec et le regarda affolée. Elle chuchota :  
- C'est le professeur Chomsky, la gazette de tout l'hôpital !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à son angoisse et reçut en échange une œillade des plus meurtrières.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants et déclara :  
- J'ai une idée ! On va sortir en se disputant. Il a l'habitude, ce sera une situation normale pour lui.  
- On va s'engueuler sur quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas moi ! Trouve un truc ! Après tout c'est toi qui nous as fichu dans ce pétrin !  
- Ben... J'en suis pas fâchée moi !  
- Greg ! Arrête de rire et mets-toi en colère !  
- Peux pas, je me sens heureux !

Elle baissa la tête en soufflant. Il était heureux et c'est maintenant qu'il lui avouait ! Il avait bien choisi son moment !  
Elle posa une main tremblante sur son front et joua le tout pour le tout :  
- Greg, J'aime toujours autant le gratin de courgettes, tu sais.

Elle fit mouche : il se rembrunit aussitôt et la poussa pour ouvrir la porte.  
Il se figea instantanément puis recula et la claqua de nouveau.  
- Oups...  
- House, sors !  
- Heu... Les étudiants sont en train de s'installer... Tu veux toujours qu'on sorte en s'engueulant ?

Elle secoua la tête et s'enfonça dans la petite pièce, les mains sur la tête. House referma le verrou. Il était en effet plus sage de rester là.  
Il la vit s'asseoir contre le mur et alla prendre place à ses côtés.  
Il tenta une touche d'humour :  
- Le cours de Chomsky ne dure qu'une heure, à peine. Ça aurait pu être pire ! Imagine une conférence !  
- je te haïs House !

Il retint de justesse son ricanement. Pas la peine d'empirer la situation. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler puis House soupira et gémit :  
- M'ennuie !  
- Bien fait !  
- On pourrait s'occuper...  
- Si tu penses au sexe, souviens-toi de la fondation "cours toujours". Et parle moins fort !

Le diagnosticien grimaça. Ça allait être très dur de réchauffer l'iceberg assis à ses côtés. Il réfléchit un instant puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à rire sans rien dire.  
Emplie de curiosité, Cuddy lui jeta un regard noir mais ne put s'empêcher de réagir :  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y de drôle ?  
- Rien... Juste un souvenir.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il sentait son regard sur lui. Il se l'imaginait même se mordiller la lèvre mais elle ne résisterait pas l'envie de savoir.  
Il commença mentalement le décompte : 5... 4.. 3... 2...  
- Quel souvenir ?

Il se retint pour ne pas montrer son contentement. Au lieu de ça, il resta les paupières closes et commença à raconter d'une voix sourde :  
- Cette situation me rappelle la fois où nous étions coincés dans ton bureau. Moi sous le meuble, et toi, dialoguant avec un donateur. Tu te souviens ?  
- Mmh.  
- Quel beau souvenir ! Tu étais à moi, je pouvais enfin te toucher ! Je me souviens de la douceur de ta peau lorsque ma main est remontée le long de ta cuisse... Ta petite culotte complètement trempée... Ta saveur ... Oh oui ta saveur... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier !

Il s'arrêta de parler et fit mine de savourer sa pensée. Il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Cuddy et sourit malgré lui.  
- Tu es un salaud House !

Il ouvrit les yeux au son rauque de sa voix et découvrit des yeux emplis de désir. Il acquiesça :  
- Oui, mais tu m'aimes comme ça !

Ne la laissant pas s'éloigner à nouveau, il s'approcha d'elle, figeant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.  
Il frôla sa joue de ses doigts et avoua en un murmure :  
- Laisse-moi regoûter ta saveur Lisa...

Il prit sa bouche doucement, lui laissant le temps de réagir, de se reculer une dernière fois mais elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Il sentit une de ses mains se poser sur sa nuque et détacher sa chemise de l'autre.  
N'attendant que ça, il souleva son pull et le lui ôta, dévoilant sa poitrine à demi-cachée par la dentelle nacrée.  
Elle termina de lui retirer sa chemise et défit elle-même son soutien-gorge. Collant ses seins contre son torse, elle le chevaucha, portant le poids de son corps sur la cuisse vaillante.

Délaissant sa bouche, il descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'au sein qu'il engloba, jouant de sa langue, le titillant...  
Offrante, cambrée, la tête vers l'arrière, elle savourait sans retenue les caresses de son amant.  
Elle se recula ensuite doucement et se releva, restant au-dessus de House. Elle défit sa jupe et fit de même avec son shorty. Elle s'avança lentement et laissa son amant regoûter sa saveur, les mains campées sur ses hanches fines, l'emmenant une fois de plus aux portes du plaisir.

Tremblante, à mille lieux de l'hôpital, elle se laissa tomber sur ses cuisses et enfouit son nez dans le cou de House, se remettant peu à peu de son ascension brutale et merveilleuse.

Elle sentit de nouveau les lèvres masculines parcourir son corps et le désir remonta en flèche, embrasant de nouveau son corps entier.  
Elle murmura haletante, se plongeant dans les yeux brûlants de son amant :  
- Il n'y a que toi qui me procure autant de plaisir... J'en veux encore... Greg...

Elle prononça son prénom dans un soupir et cette soumission le galvanisa.  
Elle l'aida à retirer son jean, puis son boxer, caressa son membre tendu avant de le laisser plonger en elle.  
Oh bon sang qu'elle aimait le sentir ainsi, la comblant parfaitement, pleinement ! Ses hanches vinrent à la rencontre des siennes et leur rythme augmenta ostensiblement.  
La chaleur immergea brusquement Cuddy qui mordit l'épaule de son amant pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Sentant la rupture arriver, il reprit sa bouche et se laissa transporter en sa compagnie.  
Ils restèrent soudés un moment, laissant leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, transpirant, haletant...  
Puis cuddy releva la tête le fixa :  
- Tu es un salaud quand même.  
- Et toi une chieuse !  
- Je t'aime.  
- Idem.

Elle lui offrit ses lèvres mais la réalité reprit progressivement sa place dans leurs têtes : Comment allaient-ils sortir de là ?

Tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 12**

Ils avaient pris le temps de se rhabiller et attendaient patiemment la fin du cours de Chomsky, apaisés par leur récent ébat. Cuddy avait sa tête posée sur le ventre de son amant et il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant, doux...  
Ils pouvaient écouter la voix de Chomski à travers le mur et n'osaient plus parler. Si eux l'entendaient, lui et sa centaine d'étudiants le pouvaient également.  
Malgré tout, Cuddy se sentait plus détendue. Sa colère avait disparu et elle profitait pleinement de cet instant de tendresse inopinée.

Le portable de House brisa cet instant et la mélodie retentit, les enveloppant.  
Il le sortit le plus rapidement possible et l'éteignit.  
Deux sonneries avaient eu le temps de raisonner dans le local exigu, tel un écho et Cuddy se redressa le cœur battant.  
Dans l'amphithéâtre, la voix de Chomsky s'était tue.  
Les deux amants retinrent leur souffle, tendus à l'extrême.  
Ils virent avec effarement la poignée tourner et un horrible doute se forma en eux : avaient-ils refermé la porte à clef ?

Cuddy agrippa la main de House et la serra.  
Il n'osa répliquer et observa impuissant la poignée bouger.  
Le loquet était bel et bien mis : elle tournait dans le vide.  
Ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix du médecin et il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir.  
Il s'éloigna ensuite et râla près un étudiant.

Cuddy soupira et lança un regard de reproche au diagnosticien :  
- Tu ne pouvais pas l'éteindre !  
- C'était Foreman ! Je bosse figure-toi !  
- Pour une fois...

Il ne répondit pas, vexé.  
Il retira sa main de la sienne mais elle la lui reprit aussitôt.  
Elle murmura :  
- Excuse-moi. Je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça.  
- Et moi je n'aurai pas dû te mettre dans une telle situation !  
- C'était risqué mais... j'ai aimé.

Il l'observa ébahi puis la fierté remplaça l'étonnement.  
Elle sourit et secoua la tête :  
- Mais ce sera la dernière fois Greg.

- House ?  
- Hein ? J'ai dû m'assoupir un peu là... Tu disais ?

Elle ne répéta pas, se doutant bien qu'il ne pouvait lui promettre ce genre de choses.  
Le cours de Chomsky se termina enfin et la salle s'évacua lentement sous le brouhaha.  
Ils attendirent encore un peu et lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte claquer, House jeta un coup d'œil.  
Deux minutes plus tard, ils marchaient dans le couloir, côte à côte, l'air de rien.

Ils virent Wilson venir à leur rencontre, d'un pas nerveux.  
- Ah ça fait une heure que je vous cherche ! Vous étiez où ?  
- Partis faire pipi.

Cuddy pouffa comme une gamine et croisa le regard moqueur de House.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils et apostropha d'un ton mal-aimable la doyenne :  
- Depuis quand riez-vous à ses blagues douteuses ?

Son sourire disparut instantanément et elle fixa le cancérologue qui baissa les yeux.  
Son visage reflétait le désespoir et il fuyait leurs regards.  
Elle souffla. Cette histoire avait assez duré.  
Elle reprit son air autoritaire et dit d'une voix sèche :  
- Messieurs, dans mon bureau. Immédiatement !

Le ton était catégorique, ils n'osèrent rechigner.  
Ils la suivirent donc dans son antre et elle les laissa passer devant elle, leur ouvrant la porte.  
Une fois les deux hommes dans la pièce, elle leur cria :  
- Je vous laisse ! Vous avez besoin de mettre les choses au point !

Elle claqua la porte et partit, abandonnant les deux médecins, sidérés.  
House contourna le bureau, prit place dans le fauteuil et commença à fouiller les tiroirs.  
Wilson sentit la colère le reprendre.  
- Arrête de fouiller ! C'est pas parce que vous couchez ensemble que tout t'est permis !  
- Ouh.. C'est mesquin ! Le petit Jimmy est en colère ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais l'être non ?

Wilson rougit et s'assit en face de son ami. Il resta un long moment sans parler, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut le geste de House, posant ses pieds sur le rebord du bureau qui le tira de ses pensées.  
- Tu n'as plus mal à la jambe ?  
- Gérable.

Wilson secoua la tête désespéré. Le ton froid du diagnosticien ne faisait qu'empirer son embarras.  
Il décida de se lancer une bonne fois pour toute :  
- House, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû écouter Sam. C'était son idée, c'est vrai. Je lui en veux, je m'en veux d'avoir suivi. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes comme ça. Je ne veux pas te savoir seul. Reviens. C'est toujours ta chambre.  
- Et Sam ?  
- Je ne peux pas laisser Sam. Je l'aime. Je suis tiraillé entre vous deux. Je ne veux pas perdre son amour et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.  
- J'ai emménagé chez Lisa cette nuit.

La doyenne revint à ce moment-là, ne voulant pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps.  
Elle vit le cancérologue figé, bouche bée et elle retint son rire. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau, face à lui et se tourna vers House :  
- Tu lui as dit ?  
- J'en viens.  
- Je vois ça oui...

En entendant les voix moqueuses, Wilson réagit et en bégaya de colère :  
- Mais Cuddy... Vous, ce matin.... Je... Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'étais en colère après vous moi aussi.

Elle s'arrêta et rougit de honte : son mensonge lui paraissait si puéril soudain !  
Mais Wilson ne s'en formalisa pas. Il fixa son ami :  
- Alors vous deux...  
- Tu peux laisser les appareils de sport dans ma chambre. Sam a bien besoin d'enlever toute la cellulite qu'elle a sur les fesses !  
- Greg !  
- Oui Lisa ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant l'air angélique de son amant. Elle vit Wilson se lever, les saluer et partir bouleversé.  
- Il va devoir digérer la nouvelle.  
- Oui...

Taub arriva devant le bureau, frappa et entra sans en attendre l'autorisation.  
- On a...

Il se bloqua en découvrant son patron avachi dans le fauteuil de la doyenne, les pieds négligemment posé sur un coin et elle, assise sur le rebord, feuilletant tranquillement un dossier.  
Il croisa son regard interrogateur et termina en un souffle :  
- ... un problème !

**Tbc..**


	13. Chapter 13

_Voilà voilà j'arrive ! _

Try again.

Chapitre 13.

Cuddy fixait le docteur Taub attendant qu'il aille plus loin dans ses explications. Rien ne vint. Il se contentait de fixer étonné son supérieur, avachi dans le fauteuil de la patronne, les pieds sur son bureau.  
- Docteur Taub ! Quel est le problème ?

Taub sursauta et bafouilla enfin la raison de son entrée dans le bureau.  
- Heu... nous... nous cherchions le docteur house. Nous vous avons bipé plein de fois mais euh... je... nous...  
- Oui les ondes ne passent pas dans ce bureau. Voilà pourquoi je m'y réfugie. Entre autre chose...

Cuddy lança un regard suggestif à son amant, regard qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Taub.  
La doyenne se leva, poussa les jambes de House et lui ordonna d'une voix autoritaire de partir travailler. Il lui répondit boudeur :  
- Il fait plus frais ici. Y'a la clim !  
- Greg, tu dégages de là !

Il se leva doucement, toisant Cuddy d'un air de défi. Voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas, il haussa les épaules et passa devant Taub qui le suivit.  
Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer et une fois entré dans l'ascenseur, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
- Cuddy vous a appelé par votre prénom et vous a tutoyé !  
- Normal, on couche ensemble. Après deux-trois parties de jambes en l'air, on se tutoie, c'est logique.

Le diagnosticien sortit de l'ascenseur et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide vers son bureau. Il entendit Taub courir à ses côtés.  
- Je ne vous crois pas !  
- Tant pis pour vous !

House sourit et entra dans le bureau en sifflotant. Il prit place autour de la table de diagnostique et tambourina dessus de ses doigts.  
Thirteen l'apostropha :  
- Où étiez-vous ? Ça fait une heure qu'on essaie de vous joindre !  
- Enfermé avec Cuddy dans un cagibi ! On a baisé comme des lapins !  
- Bien sûr oui ! Vous étiez plutôt en train de dormir dans une salle de soin pendant que nous, nous travaillions, comme d'habitude !  
- Oh... de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui Thirteen ? Hormonal ou frustration ? Foreman ne vous satisfait plus ?

Comme elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, House reprit son sérieux, tout en observant le jeune médecin.  
- Je vous écoute ! Qu'attendez-vous pour m'expliquer ce gros souci que vous avez ?

Chase se lança, ouvrant le dossier qu'il avait devant lui :  
- Le patient refuse tous les soins, tous les examens. Il veut subitement mourir.  
- Flute ! On aurait dû prendre la prostituée ! C'est trop chiant les pères de famille ! Renvoyez-le chez lui !  
- Il ne veut pas non plus, il veut mourir à l'hôpital ! Il a pris cette décision il y a une heure. Avant cela, il n'y avait aucun souci.

House se redressa subitement et regarda attentivement dans le couloir. Il se leva et lança à ses sbires avant de quitter la pièce :  
- Dites à sa femme de venir. Elle réussira peut-être à le convaincre. Sinon, renvoyez-le, on ne peut rien faire !

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir et activa son pas, aussi vite qu'il le put. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas la rattraper, il hurla après elle :  
- Wilson est occupé !

La silhouette s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement, permettant à House d'arriver à ses côtés. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire feint :  
- S'il est avec un patient, j'attendrai.  
- Il y en a une autre qui attend derrière ! Et ils n'ont pas la vie devant eux ! Vous êtes idiote ? Vous êtes médecin, vous devez comprendre qu'il est très occupé !  
- Je tente le coup ! A plus tard House !  
- Sam ?

La silhouette s'arrêta encore une fois :  
- Quoi ?  
- Je vous recommande le vélo elliptique pour vos fesses et vos triceps qui pendouillent !  
- Oh, mais je ne m'en priverai pas, puisque j'ai une salle de sport à domicile maintenant !  
- Sam ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Les deux ennemis se tournèrent vers Wilson et arborèrent tous deux un sourire hypocrite. Sam minauda :  
- Grégory me montrait gentiment le chemin de ton bureau mon chéri.

Wilson regard son ami d'un air suspicieux mais le diagnosticien opina exagérément de la tête. Sam continua son explication :  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec Lisa dans vingt minutes pour un entretien d'embauche et comme je suis en avance...Je te dérange ? Tu as un patient peut-être ?  
- Tu ne me déranges jamais. Viens.

Ils partirent enlacés et Sam se retourna brièvement vers House, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.  
Le médecin n'en tint même pas compte tellement il était soufflé par la nouvelle ! Il fit lentement demi-tour et fonça vers l'ascenseur. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il marcha vers le bureau de Cuddy et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.  
- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

Cuddy soupira et congédia Brenda d'un mouvement de tête. Elle attendit que la porte se referme avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre la suite.  
House enchaina, une main sur le cœur, employant un ton mélodramatique.  
- Comment tu peux me faire ça ? A moi ? Moi, qui te donne tant de plaisir ! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle avec moi ? Pourquoi Lisa ?  
- Et en décodé ça donne quoi ?  
- Pourquoi reçois-tu l'ex-futur-futur ex femme de Wilson pour un entretien d'embauche ?

Cuddy se laissa tomber sur le dossier et souffla :  
- On ne peut rien te cacher, ce n'est pas possible ! Sam est un très bon médecin. Elle a de très bonnes références !  
- C'est une emmerdeuse !  
- Avec toi seulement mon chéri !

L'ironie de ces propos ne passa pas inaperçue et House plissa les yeux, à demi-vexé.  
Elle se leva alors et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'amusa avec un des boutons de sa chemise avant de déclarer :  
- Elle sera au quatrième et toi au second étage. Vous ne vous verrez jamais !  
- Pff... Elle est toujours fourrée auprès de Wilson ! Une vraie sangsue !  
- Et toi, tu es toujours fourré avec moi donc oust ! Du balai ! J'ai du travail !

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe de partir. Loin de se formaliser pour ce geste, il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils devant son bureau.  
- Greg, j'ai vraiment du travail !  
- Je dois te parler.

Secouant la tête vaincue, elle s'appuya contre son bureau et le fixa avec attention. Il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux et elle sut d'instinct que le sujet était important. Le dramaturge avait laissé sa place au médecin.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- C'est Thirteen. Son humeur est instable et les tremblements de sa main s'intensifient. Je ne vais pas pouvoir la garder.

Tbc... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 14.**

Cuddy fixa son compagnon un moment sans rien dire. Elle était bouleversée par cette nouvelle.  
- Tu en es sûr ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Ses dons d'observation ne l'avaient jamais trahi. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage son désarroi et elle comprenait sa position : même s'il était dur avec le docteur Hadley, il l'estimait beaucoup. S'en séparer serait dur pour lui, un vrai crève-cœur, une décision difficile à prendre.  
Et il était venu lui en parler à elle. Pas à Wilson. A elle ! Elle en éprouva un sentiment immense de fierté et de joie.  
Elle le questionna avec prudence :  
- Tu veux la renvoyer ?  
- Non, ce serait un coup de plus pour elle. Elle doit être déjà très angoissée par l'évolution de ses symptômes. Elle pensait surement avoir plus de temps devant elle.

Cuddy acquiesça lentement bouleversée. Elle aussi appréciait énormément Rémy Hadley. Ils devaient la soutenir coûte que coûte.  
- Que veux-tu faire alors ?  
- J'aimerais la garder mais elle ne doit plus approcher les patients. Elle pourrait participer aux différentiels et faire la paperasse administrative.  
- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle accepte.  
- Moi non plus hélas.

Il se replongea dans ses pensées et elle l'observa.  
Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler mais elle craignait son rejet. Il se confiait à elle, c'était déjà un énorme pas ! Il se leva brusquement la coupant dans ses pensées.  
- Je rentre. Je vais y réfléchir.  
- Ok.  
- Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur portable ?  
- Bien sûr, tu es chez toi maintenant.

Il la regarda étonné, comme s'il avait oublié son récent emménagement. Il sourit presque timidement et partit.  
Elle fixa la porte un moment puis soupira, reprit place dans son fauteuil et se remit au travail. Sam arriva peu de temps après. Cuddy sortit immédiatement le dossier d'embauche.  
Elle lui posa les questions d'usage puis en vint à l'essentiel.  
- Sam, te crois-tu capable de travailler à ses côtés ?  
- Oh oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Wilson et moi sommes très fusionnels.  
- Je parlais de House.

Sam leva les yeux et rencontra l'air sévère de la doyenne. Elle comprit de suite qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à défendre bec et ongles son petit ami. Elle fit donc très attention à sa réponse.  
- Lisa ! Je m'entends très bien avec Grégory ! On se titille un peu c'est vrai, mais c'est juste un jeu !  
- Ok...  
- Et puis j'aime clouer le bec à son arrogance !

Sam termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil amical mais Cuddy ne le ressentit pas de la même façon. Elle eut soudain l'envie de déchirer le contrat d'embauche mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle ne devait pas mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée.  
Elle figea un sourire sur ses lèvres et tendit le contrat à Sam :  
- Bienvenue à Plainsboro !

Cuddy la scruta tandis qu'elle lisait, se demandant si elle ne faisait pas une énorme erreur. Se laissait-elle trop influencer par House ?  
Sam avait d'excellentes références, ce serait un atout de plus pour son hôpital.  
Emplie de doutes, elle reprit le contrat et se leva.  
- Viens avec moi Sam, je vais te présenter tes nouveaux collègues.  
- Tant qu'ils ne sont pas barbus avec une canne, ça me convient !

Elle s'éloigna en riant et la doyenne la suivit, serrant inconsciemment les poings.  
Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle put enfin rentrer chez elle.  
Elle se gara dans l'allée et la seule vision de la moto de House la regonfla à bloc. Il vivait avec elle. Elle aussi avait du mal à le réaliser finalement.  
Elle secoua la tête en souriant et marcha jusqu'à la maison.  
Elle les trouva dans le salon : lui sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur les genoux et elle, gribouillant une feuille sur la table basse.  
L'enfant releva la tête et s'avança à quatre pattes vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras.  
- Où est la nounou ?  
- Partie quand je suis arrivé. Elle servait plus à rien !

Cuddy ne dit rien. Il était resté seul avec sa fille pendant plus de deux heures et sa maison n'était pas un capharnaüm.  
Une nouvelle fois, elle ressentit une pointe de fierté en elle. Elle reposa Rachel qui retourna à son gribouillage et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec lui.  
Elle vit la page de l'ordinateur : les traitements pour la Chorée de Huntington.  
Elle ne commenta pas, il apprécia.  
Il se contenta d'ouvrir son bras pour lui faire une place. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se lova contre lui.  
Elle l'observa un instant effectuer ses recherches tout en jetant des coups d'œil à sa fille. Un élan de bonheur la traversa : une vie de famille, elle avait enfin la vie de famille dont elle rêvait !  
Elle se garda bien de révéler ses pensées à haute voix, ne voulant surtout pas faire fuir l'individu à ses côtés.  
Elle soupira de bien-être, embrassa la joue rugueuse et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle n'était pas dupe ! Elle savait bien que la vie n'était pas toute rose, ni toute belle.  
C'était trop beau. Malgré elle, elle attendait la tuile, l'événement qui bouleverserait sa nouvelle quiétude.  
Elle commença à préparer le dîner s'efforçant d'ôter toutes les pensées négatives qui l'habitaient.

Elle couchait Rachel lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Le mauvais pressentiment ressenti quelques instants la traversa de nouveau.  
Elle entendit House marcher pour aller ouvrir. Elle se raidit lorsqu'il demanda d'un ton hargneux :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Elle éteignit la lumière de la chambre et ferma la porte.  
Un choc sourd suivi d'un cri de douleur la fit sursauter. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée le cœur battant…

**Tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 15.**

Ce qu'elle vit en arrivant dans l'entrée la glaça d'effroi : House, assis par terre, se tenait sa mauvaise cuisse en grimaçant.  
Au-dessus de lui, Lucas le menaçait d'un couteau. Elle hurla :  
- Lucas arrête !

Lucas se redressa pour la fixer. Elle remarqua aussitôt ses pupilles dilatées. Il se dirigea vers elle et un fort relent d'alcool se fit sentir.  
- Arrête ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !  
- Non, j'ai bu du whisky et j'ai pris de la vicodine ! C'est comme ça que tu aimes les hommes hein ? Ivres et défoncés !  
- Recule et sors d'ici !

Il ricana et réduisit d'un pas la distance entre eux deux. Le couteau pointé vers l'avant, il frôla son cou, la suppliant presque :  
- Je peux pas vivre sans toi Lisa. Tu habites ma tête tout le temps. Je t'aime, je te veux !  
- C'est fini Lucas ! Va-t-en !  
- Non ! Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, lui non plus !

Il avait hurlé sa hargne, les yeux révulsés, en pleine crise de démence.  
Elle prit peur : il était dans un état second, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Elle sentit la pointe du couteau insister dans son cou et jeta un coup d'œil à House à demi-évanoui au sol.  
- Greg...

Cet appel secoua de rire Lucas qui en relâcha la pression du couteau contre la peau.  
- Tu es avec un infirme Lisa ! Qu'attends-tu comme aide de sa part ?

Sur ses mots, il replaça son couteau et se délecta de constater sa frayeur. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus ! Cet homme dément n'était pas son ancien petit ami, c'était impossible ! Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, brutalement, violemment voulant la posséder à tout prix.  
Les mains sur son torse, elle essaya en vain de le repousser, luttant pour garder les lèvres closes.  
Un bruit de verre cassé retentit et Lucas s'effondra au pied de Cuddy.  
Elle vit House debout, les restes de son vase dans les mains. Elle aperçut du sang s'écouler de sa jambe, au niveau de la cicatrice.  
House se laissa choir contre le mur, gémissant de douleur.  
Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit le téléphone. Elle appela une ambulance en urgence.  
- Je vais découper ton jean pour regarder ta blessure.

Elle se levait pour foncer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il la retint de son prénom. Elle revint à ses côtés et l'entendit murmurer :  
- Prends les menottes dans la table de nuit et attache-lui les mains avec ! Il risque de se réveiller à tout moment !

Cuddy regarda son amant effarée. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle attache Lucas avec ses menottes au mimi rose ? Que diraient les ambulanciers ? C'était son hôpital et la rumeur qu'elle jouait avec des menottes roses allait se répandre telle une trainée de poudre !  
- Cuddy dépêche-toi bon dieu !

Elle se reprit et se rua dans la salle de bain. Elle y prit son matériel de secours puis se dirigea vers la table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir, se figea puis le ferma d'un coup sec. Non, elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était hors de question ! Elle ne deviendrait pas la risée de tout son hôpital !  
Elle rebroussa chemin et retourna dans le hall. House s'était évanoui. Elle posa un garrot en haut de sa cuisse puis retourna s'occuper de Lucas.  
Avec tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité, seul un lavage d'estomac le réveillerait ! Mais la vue du couteau la poussa à être prudente.  
Elle sortit le sparadrap et le fit tourner serré autour de ses poignets.  
Une fois ses mains neutralisées, elle se releva et contempla son travail. C'était quand même mieux que des menottes à mimi rose !

Elle accueillit les ambulanciers qui arrivèrent en même temps que sa voisine. Elle se proposa de garder Rachel pour que Cuddy accompagne House. La doyenne accepta de bon cœur et se tourna vers Lucas.  
- Et lui, j'en fais quoi ?

Un ambulancier lui apporta la réponse.  
- Docteur Cuddy, comme c'est une attaque à l'arme blanche, la police a automatiquement été prévenue. Elle ne va plus tarder.

Cuddy acquiesça tout en fixant Lucas : il ne méritait pas ça...  
Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter, et elle croisa le regard compatissant de sa voisine.  
- Allez-y, je reste là.  
- Oui. Vous donnerez mes coordonnées à l'agent ?  
- Partez tranquille.

Cuddy monta dans l'ambulance et prit la main de House dans la sienne, faisant fi de l'échange de regard surpris entre les ambulanciers.  
Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils se dirigèrent aussitôt en radiologie. Bien éveillé, le diagnosticien gémissait de douleur.  
- Cuddy, je veux de la morphine !  
- Oui mais tu dois passer une radio avant. On doit savoir si la lame n'a pas endommagé l'os.

Il serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Il prit son mal en patience mais craqua lorsqu'il vit le radiologue arriver.  
- Foutez-moi cette sorcière dehors !  
- Greg, calme-toi !

Sam regarda le couple et sourit. Elle laissa Cuddy dans le couloir et emmena House en radiologie.  
Elle l'aida à s'installer sur la table puis revint quelques instants plus tard.  
- Bien Grégory, votre jambe est intacte, enfin si on peut dire !  
- ça vous fait rire ?  
- Oui, assez. Bref, le couteau n'est pas rentré profondément dans la chair. La douleur provient du fait qu'il a frappé et bien... là où ça fait mal, dans la cicatrice ! On ne vous amputera pas la jambe Gregory, à mon grand regret !  
- Docteur Carr, je ne vous ai pas engagée pour votre ironie ! N'oubliez pas que vous avez un mois d'essai !

Sam sursauta et se tourna vivement vers Cuddy qu'elle n'avait pas vue entrer.  
Elle éclata de rire et se pencha vers la doyenne complice :  
- Allons Lisa, je t'ai dit que c'était un jeu entre lui et moi !  
- Docteur Cuddy et non Lisa. Ici nous sommes au travail et je suis votre patron. Ne l'oubliez pas !

Sam hocha doucement la tête et sortit de la pièce non sans avoir perçu le regard victorieux de House. Elle referma la porte furieuse.  
Le visage de Cuddy s'adoucit aussitôt et elle s'approcha de son compagnon.  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Morphine, Lisa, morphine...  
- Je vais aller chercher du paracétamol.  
- De la morphine Cuddy ! Merde, t'es idiote ou quoi ?

**Tbc...**


	16. Chapter 16

_Voilà la suite ! Bon, une suite plus petite que d'habitude mais il faut bien que mon cerveau se remette à fonctionner en mode fanfic... _

_Maintenant qu'il s'est remis au boulot et a retrouvé le mode d'emploi, les suites vont s'enchainer. _

Try again.

Chapitre 16.

- De la morphine Cuddy ! Merde, t'es idiote ou quoi ?

Obnubilé par sa douleur, il ne vit pas Cuddy se raidir. Il continua à gémir en se tenant la jambe.  
- Bordel Lisa, magne-toi un peu !

Il croisa enfin son regard noir, endurci par la colère. Elle approcha son visage du sien et persifla :  
- Lucas a tort sur un point tu sais : Je ne supporte pas les drogués ! Maintenant ton idiote de compagne va faire ce qu'il faut !  
- Faire quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et tourna le dos en un claquement de talon. Elle savait que sa phrase était ambigüe mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'adossa contre la porte et ferma les yeux.  
House restait House...  
La douleur avait fait disparaître l'homme gentil et amoureux. Il avait mal, elle le savait. Devait-elle lui pardonner ce comportement d'ours asocial, généré par la douleur ?  
Elle ne savait pas.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue, c'était plus fort qu'elle.  
- Docteur Cuddy ? Tout va bien ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux du docteur Chase qui la fixaient avec sollicitude. Elle hocha la tête et, reprenant son air hautain, ordonna au jeune médecin de la suivre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la chambre octroyée à son patron quelques instants plus tôt.  
Sans dire un mot, il prépara son bras pour le perfuser.  
House fixa longuement la porte puis demanda d'un ton rauque :  
- Où est cuddy ?  
- Rentrée chez elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?  
- Vous voulez les mots exacts ?  
- Ouaip !  
- Occupez-vous de cet enfoiré, calmez sa douleur et faites le dormir pendant dix ans minimum !

House ne put s'empêcher de sourire et montra le sachet d'un mouvement de tête. Chase suivit son regarde et répondit à sa question muette :  
- Morphine. Je suis les ordres de Cuddy.  
- Apportez-moi du paracétamol.  
- Mais Cuddy...  
- Du paracétamol bon dieu ! Je rentre chez moi.

Chase renonça à le comprendre et sortit de la chambre sans discuter davantage.  
Lorsqu'il revint avec la boite de comprimés, House était habillé, prêt à fuir.  
Chase lui tendit le flacon et l'observa gober deux gélules : il n'avait pas perdu l'automatisme du geste...  
- Je vous ramène à votre appartement ?  
- Pas la peine ! Vous êtes tellement lent Skippy que j'ai pu commander un taxi une bonne dizaine de fois au moins !

Le diagnosticien sortit et marcha lentement vers le hall. Sa claudication était marquée et il grimaçait à chaque pas.  
Il s'écroula à l'arrière du taxi et donna l'adresse de Cuddy.  
La voix du chauffeur le tira de sa somnolence.  
- Cela vous fait 80 dollars.  
- Demain, vous allez à l'hôpital Plainsborow. Vous demandez le cancérologue, le Docteur James Wilson. Il vous réglera la course et vous donnera un excellent pourboire.  
- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas...

House claqua la portière, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Il marcha avec peine jusqu'à la porte et frappa avec le pommeau de sa canne.  
Il entendit le taxi repartir en un crissement de pneu au moment même où Cuddy ouvrait la porte.  
- House, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- J'y habite toujours non ?

Elle s'écarta en soupirant pour le laisser passer et remarqua de suite sa claudication plus prononcée.  
- Douleur de 0 à 10 ?  
- 15.

Elle le vit tituber contre la patère de l'entrée et se dépêcha d'aller le soutenir. Il posa son bras sur ses épaules et ils se déplacèrent ainsi jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, étendant précautionneusement sa jambe.  
- Que t'a donné Chase ?  
- Paracétamol. J'en ai pris deux avant de partir.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prescrit.  
- C'est ce que j'ai demandé.

Elle le scruta un moment, indécise, puis partit dans la salle de bain. Il l'entendit ouvrir les placards et fouiller à l'intérieur. Il la vit ensuite revenir avec une seringue à la main.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Morphine.  
- J'en veux pas.  
- Greg, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !  
- Tu n'aimes pas les drogués.  
- Non, mais l'idiote que je suis, ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. Donne-moi ton bras.

Il le lui tendit tout en fixant ses yeux avec attention. Elle détourna son regard et se concentra.  
- Ouille.  
- Chochotte !

Elle posa la seringue vide sur la table de nuit d'un geste sec. Elle était toujours en colère après lui, il le sentait.  
- Lisa, je suis un con.  
- Oui.  
- Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit.  
- Dors.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'arrêta d'un cri :  
- Hé ! C'est pas souvent que je m'excuse !  
- Je sais.  
- Alors, je suis pardonné ?  
- Dors.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et le laissa seul avec ses pensées. La drogue envahissait progressivement son organisme et il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.  
Il sombra lentement vers le sommeil, se demandant s'il n'existait pas un manuel pour devenir moins con...

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 17.**

Lorsque House se réveilla le lendemain matin, le silence régnait dans la maison. Il se leva doucement et tâta sa cuisse. Elle était encore douloureuse mais l'ibuprofène lui suffirait.  
La morphine lui avait permis une bonne nuit de sommeil et malgré la bouche pâteuse, il n'éprouvait aucune sensation de manque, ni l'envie d'en reprendre.  
Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda le réveil : il était onze heures.  
Surpris d'avoir autant dormi, il tendit l'oreille : aucune voix d'adulte, aucune voix d'enfant.

Il se mit debout et fit quelques pas hésitants. Sa jambe tenait le coup. Il sortit donc de la chambre et erra dans la maison vide. Aussitôt, une sensation de manque naquit en lui et il comprit enfin : les cris d'enfants, la voix de Cuddy lui manquaient terriblement. C'était elles sa nouvelle drogue désormais.  
Il se servit un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et vit le mot sur la table :

_Greg, _  
_J'ai demandé à Marina d'emmener Rachel au parc pour que tu te reposes dans le calme. Je rentre à midi._  
_Lisa._

Il reposa le mot et sourit.  
Elle rentrait pour manger, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Sa colère était peut-être passée...  
Galvanisé par ce simple écrit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Il ouvrit le placard et vit de suite le flacon de morphine. Elle l'avait laissé bien en évidence, elle le testait. Il prit la fiole, l'ouvrit et sentit le liquide transparent.  
C'était bien de la morphine. C'était bien un test.  
Il reposa le flacon à sa place et alla se doucher.

Cuddy arriva une heure plus tard, les mains chargées de pizzas.  
Elle trouva House sur le canapé.  
- J'ai pris des pizzas pour ce midi, je ne peux pas m'attarder trop longtemps.  
- OK, la nounou n'est toujours pas rentrée.  
- Elle déjeune au parc et revient pour la sieste. Comment va ta cuisse ?  
- 6.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, posa les pizzas sur la table basse devant lui et s'éloigna.  
- Je vais me laver les mains, je reviens.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit de suite le placard. Elle sortit la fiole de morphine et fixa son repère : le liquide n'avait pas diminué.  
Elle l'ouvrit et le sentit : il ne l'avait pas remplacé par de l'eau.  
- Je ne suis plus un drogué tu sais.

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Elle reposa le flacon dans le placard, en rougissant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, inspira une grande goulée d'air et se lança :  
- Pourtant, hier à l'hôpital, j'ai bien cru voir l'ancien diagnosticien irrationnel, drogué et en manque.

Il encaissa le coup sans sourciller, sentant toute l'amertume dans sa réponse.  
- Je me suis excusé.  
- je sais.  
- Tu n'es pas une idiote.  
- Je sais.

Elle esquissa un sourire auquel il répondit légèrement.  
Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder sans bouger, n'osant l'un comme l'autre, faire le moindre geste.  
Elle soupira et dit d'une voix morne :  
- Les pizzas vont refroidir.  
- Pas faim. Enfin, pas cette faim là...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il ne changerait jamais.  
Elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre le salon mais il la rattrapa par le poignet.  
Il l'amena contre lui et l'enserra de ses bras. Elle se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre son torse.  
- Je suis désolé Lisa.

Elle sourit et releva des yeux taquins :  
- Deux excuses en moins de 48 heures ! Mais où est passé le docteur House ?  
- Ensorcelé par une jolie sorcière à laquelle il ne peut résister.  
- Je prends ça pour un compliment !

Ils se fixèrent longuement, essayant vainement de lire les pensées, les envies de l'autre.  
D'une voix rauque, Cuddy brisa le silence installé en murmurant :  
- Fais-moi l'amour...  
- Mais les pizzas vont refroidir et...  
- Ferme-la Greg !

Elle l'empêcha de répondre par un baiser qu'il approfondit aussitôt. Il passa ses mains sous son pull et le lui retira. Il fit de même avec sa lingerie de dentelle.  
Il était pressé.  
Pressé de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.  
Pressé de la goûter encore et encore, de la caresser...  
Eprouvant le même désir, elle ôta son t-shirt d'un geste brusque et colla sa poitrine contre son torse tout en jouant avec sa langue.  
Le reste de leurs vêtements se retrouva très vite au sol et ils ne prirent pas le temps d'aller dans la chambre. Il souleva son corps menu et le posa sur le meuble. Aussitôt, il la pénétra, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.  
Elle colla son bassin au sien, l'enjoignant à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus profond.  
Une frénésie passionnelle s'empara d'eux et leurs mouvements de bassin s'accordèrent en une seule danse lascive.  
L'orgasme les foudroya brusquement, raidissant leurs corps, les emmenant loin de la réalité...

Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle, continuant caresses et baisers.  
Leur fusion s'éternisa sous la douche et c'est apaisés, réconciliés qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant leurs pizzas réchauffées.  
Affamés, ils se jetèrent dessus et Cuddy affirma, la bouche pleine :  
- Rentrer chez soi le midi c'est pas mal...  
- Pas mal ? Hum...

Il arbora une moue vexée et échappa de justesse à l'envoi de coussin. Il la regarda, prêt à répliquer mais stoppa son geste face à son visage, redevenu soudainement très sérieux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Lucas... Il est hospitalisé à Plainsboro. Il a eu un lavage d'estomac. A son réveil, il a demandé à me voir.  
- Tu y es allée ?  
- Oui, je ne voulais pas d'esclandre. Il tenait à s'excuser. La police vient prendre ma déposition à 16h.  
- Et ?  
- Et... J'hésite à porter plainte.

House s'écarta et l'observa surpris.  
Il lui répondit ensuite d'une voix acerbe :  
- Tu n'oublies quand même pas que ce salaud a planté un couteau dans ma cicatrice ?

**Tbc...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Try again.**

**Chapitre 18.**

- Tu n'oublies quand même pas que ce salaud a planté un couteau dans ma cicatrice ?  
- Je sais mais il n'était pas dans son état normal !  
- Il t'a menacée de son couteau ! Tu l'avais sous la gorge merde !

La fureur de House augmentait au fur et à mesure de ses mots.  
Il avait envie de l'étrangler, de la faire cuire à petit feu... Au lieu de ça, il s'exhorta au calme et dit d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin :  
- Bon, on passe tout de suite à la réconciliation ?

L'atmosphère tendue s'apaisa aussitôt. Cuddy reprit sa place auprès de House et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Elle soupira et lui avoua :  
- Toi aussi, tu es convoqué à seize heures. La police veut nous interroger ensemble.  
- Ok.

Il n'en rajouta pas davantage, ne voulant pas de nouveau envenimer la situation. Il espérait juste que ses accusations avaient fait mouche et qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision.  
Elle se releva brutalement :  
- Il est temps que j'y retourne !  
- Je t'accompagne.  
- Greg, tu as pris ta journée.  
- Je préfère bosser.

Cuddy se doutait que cet enthousiasme soudain pour le travail avait un rapport avec l'hospitalisation de Lucas. Elle se tourna vers lui suspicieuse.  
- Tu n'y vas pas pour mettre la pagaille au moins ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton petit ami ne risque rien.  
- Ex-petit ami.  
- Je ne parlais pas de Lucas mais de moi. Intéressante cette confusion...  
- House...

Mais il était déjà dehors. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira de lassitude. Elle prit son sac, ferma la porte et le rejoignit à la voiture.  
Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence, chacun essayant de trouver les mots justes pour apaiser l'atmosphère et ramener la paix, en vain.  
Aucun n'osa parler.  
Aucun n'osa faire le moindre geste envers l'autre.  
Cuddy se gara à sa place, coupa son moteur mais ne bougea pas. Lui non plus. Tous deux fixaient le bâtiment devant eux.

Elle toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.  
- Greg. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans ma vie. Je vis avec lui, je couche avec lui, je lui confie ma fille. Et je n'aime que lui.  
- Ah l'enfoiré de Wilson ! Me faire ça à moi !  
- House ! On parle sérieusement là !

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la portière de voiture.  
Il se retourna avant de sortir :  
- Bipe-moi quand les flics seront là.

Il claqua la portière, elle sortit à son tour de la voiture.  
Déçue...  
Déçue de son manque de sérieux...  
Déçue de sa désinvolture.  
Elle se sentit soudain plaquée contre son véhicule et une voix chaude murmura à son oreille :  
- Je suis le seul homme de ta vie ?  
- Oui, je...  
- Tu n'as pas honte d'être avec un infirme ?  
- Mais non, je...  
- Alors il est temps d'officialiser tout ça !

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la retourna brusquement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'empêchant de réagir.  
Lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue pénétrer en elle, elle oublia complètement qu'elle se trouvait sur le parking de son hôpital.  
Elle se colla à lui en gémissant et noua ses mains autour de son cou. Elle répondit fiévreusement à son baiser : leurs langues valsaient ensemble, leurs cœurs battaient d'une même pulsation.  
A bout de souffle, House se détacha d'elle mais garda son nez appuyé contre sa joue. Haletante, elle profita pleinement de ce câlin impromptu.  
- Je crois que nous sommes observés...

Elle leva les yeux et les vit : sur le parvis, plusieurs infirmiers et médecins les observaient avec surprise.  
Rougissante, elle repoussa doucement House qui souriait, fier de lui.  
Elle chuchota :  
- Tu es bien sûr d'être prêt à tout dévoiler ?  
- Trop tard. Et puis, je vais faire des jaloux à me taper la patronne !  
- Greg…

Le ton était faussement furieux et elle avança vers l'entrée en souriant, ignorant les regards posés sur eux. Elle ne se sentait pas si mal à l'aise après tout : seule une portion minime de l'hôpital les avait vus !  
Elle s'arrêta dans le hall bondé et se tourna vers House :  
- A tout à l'heure, je te bipe à seize heures.  
- A plus tard Sunshine !

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres puis se dirigea tranquillement vers l'ascenseur en sifflotant, se délectant de tous les regards.  
Figée au milieu du hall, Cuddy croisa le regard réprobateur de Jeffrey et sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues. La nouvelle allait faire le tour de l'hôpital désormais. House voulait officialiser leur relation, il n'avait pas raté son coup ! A elle d'assumer ce fait, même si, au fond d'elle, elle aurait préféré plus de discrétion.

Elle se réfugia dans son bureau et ferma la porte, échappant ainsi aux œillades indiscrètes et aux murmures déjà échangés.  
Elle sortit ses dossiers et se plongea dans le travail.  
A seize heures, elle bipa House au moment même où un policier frappait à sa porte.  
Elle le fit entrer et ils attendirent tous les deux l'arrivée du diagnosticien pour commencer.

Cuddy fit sa déposition en premier, narrant en détails les événements de la nuit.  
Elle écouta attentivement House faire la sienne et tritura nerveusement ses mains en attendant la suite.  
L'inspecteur changea la cassette du dictaphone et les interrogea chacun leur tour :  
- Docteur House, voulez-vous porter plainte contre Lucas Douglas ?  
- Oui.  
- Docteur Cuddy ?

Elle regarda le diagnosticien mais il détourna les yeux. Elle aurait voulu y puiser de l'aide, du courage mais il la laissait seule face à sa décision.  
Si elle-même portait plainte, Lucas serait emprisonné pour tentative préméditée d'homicide.  
Méritait-il ce châtiment ?  
Il était blessé ce soir-là, il n'était pas lui-même...  
Elle tenta de se souvenir des moments passés avec lui mais l'image de House se substitua très vite à celle du détective.  
Elle observa longuement sa cuisse, la main sur le menton.  
- Docteur Cuddy ? Voulez-vous porter plainte contre Lucas Douglas ?

La doyenne se tourna lentement vers l'inspecteur, les sourcils froncés. Son choix était fait...  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et répondit au policier...

**Tbc...**


	19. Chapter 19

Try again.

Chapitre 19.

- Docteur Cuddy ?  
- Heu... Non. Non, je ne porte pas plainte. Lucas Douglas était sous l'emprise de la drogue et de l'alcool, ce qui a engendré ce comportement.  
- Bien, c'est noté. Docteur House, vous passerez au poste dans la soirée pour signer votre déposition.

Le diagnosticien haussa la tête et observa l'inspecteur sortir du bureau. Il se tourna ensuite vers Cuddy qui, regard fixé au sol, se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.  
Il laissa le silence s'installer, au grand désarroi de Cuddy qui aurait nettement préféré une réaction. Elle pensait le voir quitter son bureau, furieux, claquant la porte mais au lieu de ça, il restait là, près d'elle, immobile.  
Elle leva lentement les yeux et découvrit un visage impassible.  
Elle soupira : comment arrivait-il à ne rien laisser transparaitre ?  
Elle sentit la colère l'envahir et elle l'attaqua de front, l'œil insolent :  
- Quoi ? Tu vas rester ainsi longtemps à me regarder sans exprimer ta colère ?  
- Je ne suis pas en colère.

Cette réponse la déstabilisa.  
Elle l'observa franchement et plongea dans ses yeux, troublée.  
- Tu... tu voulais que je porte plainte, mais je... j'ai pas…

Elle bafouillait, elle ne comprenait plus. Elle savait qu'il serait difficile à suivre mais là, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.  
Elle passa une main sur son front et s'affala sur le canapé.  
Il bougea enfin et vint prendre place à ses côtés. Elle sursauta au contact de sa main sur son genou et lui jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension.  
Il lui répondit d'un sourire moqueur, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'attiser sa colère. Elle retira sa main d'un geste brusque et se redressa, se tournant légèrement vers lui.  
Elle murmura d'un ton menaçant :  
- Greg, arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite.  
- Sinon ?

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant de le foudroyer du regard. Il capitula et approcha son visage du sien. Il vit aussitôt le désir s'incruster dans ses yeux bleus et sourit davantage.  
-Lisa, je voulais que tu portes plainte, oui. Mais je voulais que tu le fasses de ton plein gré. Que tu restes maitresse de tes actes me rassure finalement... Tu n'es pas le genre de compagne à suivre son mari aveuglément et c'est plutôt cool je trouve. Je n'aimerais pas une Cuddy trop mauviette !  
- Suivre son... mari ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et balbutia :  
- C'était le reste qu'il fallait retenir bon sang ! T'as pas écouté le reste ?  
- Si...  
- Mmh... répète ce que j'ai dit !  
- Greg, arrête tes enfantillages !  
- Répète !

Elle soupira et redit ses dernières phrases sur un ton lancinant et trainant tel un enfant récitant sa poésie.  
Elle entendit son rire à peine son dernier mot formulé.  
- Quoi ?  
- En fait si. J'arrive à te faire faire ce que je veux !

Il évita de justesse un coussin et se dirigea vers la porte, l'air fier et conquérant.  
Son sourire s'éteignit au sortir de l'ascenseur. Il fonça vers la chambre 410, le visage fermé et décidé.  
Il montra sa pièce d'identité au policier devant la porte puis entra dans la pièce.  
Il referma derrière lui et marcha jusqu'au lit.  
- House ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite !

- Quoi, je fais la conversation seul, c'est ça ? Je devine ?

Lucas fanfaronnait et le silence de House l'encourageait à le faire. Mais lorsqu'il le vit prendre une seringue vide, la peur traversa son regard.  
- Tu fais quoi là ? Tu veux te venger ?

Il accompagna sa question d'un petit rire nerveux qui cessa vite face au regard glacial du diagnosticien. Lucas déglutit difficilement et s'apprêtait à héler le policier en faction devant la porte lorsque House se pencha sur lui.  
Il dit d'une voix étouffée par la rage :  
- Tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur une femme comme Lisa Cuddy qui, malgré tes actes, croit encore en ta bonne foi et ne veut donc pas porter plainte. Je vais donc retirer la mienne et la suivre mais si je te revois trainer autour de nous ou autour d'elle, il me suffira d'une seringue vide pour me débarrasser de toi définitivement. Tu veux savoir comment Lucas ?  
- Heu... non.  
- Oui ? Tu as dit oui. Il suffit juste d'une petite bulle d'air dans ta veine et boum ! Comme dirait Rachel : _A pu Lucas, pati Lucas_ ! Compris ?

Lucas hocha doucement la tête, étant subitement incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il savait très bien que House était capable de mettre sa vengeance à exécution.  
Le diagnosticien se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir et dit d'un ton nonchalant :  
- Suis plutôt bon hein ! J'aurai pu jouer dans Le Parrain, tiens !

Il claqua la porte et marcha vers son bureau, soulagé d'un poids.  
Il entra dans son antre et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.  
Même pas dix minutes plus tard, son équipe entra en salle de diagnostique et Foreman passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un dossier en main :  
- On a un nouveau cas !

House se leva en bougonnant et marcha en se tenant la cuisse. Il s'assit lourdement et avala deux ibuprofènes avant de faire signe à Foreman de commencer.  
- Jeune adolescente, 12 ans, pré pubère. A fait un malaise et est restée inconsci...  
- Il parait que vous avez embrassé Cuddy deux fois ce matin ? Une fois dans le parking et une fois dans le hall à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Taub qui attendait sans ciller la réponse du maitre. Ne l'entendant pas venir, il se fit le porte-parole de tout le groupe :  
- Vous êtes réellement en couple avec elle alors ?

Tbc...


End file.
